Je Ne Sais Quoi
by Spoja
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy job. One gun, one bullet for one target. The only thing she didn't predict was for the target to be somebody she used to know. Emaya
1. Pilot

"A black cat at a bar... Now that's a first."

"For you maybe. Jinx is a regular around here, she sure does love her whiskey."

"In that case we better buy the whole bottle" she raised her leather covered hand to signal the barman who brought a bottle of 1955 Glenfiddich and two whiskey glasses. The cat sat on top of the bar table between the two women, overlooking the whole room as if guarding its companion who had her back turned towards the crowd. She slid the drink across the table to the stranger next to her who so slickly catches it "Sara Harvey."

"I know who you are Ms Harvey. Your past, present... I'm pretty sure I can even predict your future." Sara released a short breathy laugh sipping on the expensive liquor "You had people look into me, didn't you?"

"I had to know who I was dealing with."

"Just in case I was the CSI."

"The CSI are the least of my problems." She said taking a sip of her drink with no intention to face her alliance. "Since we're being honest with each other, I guess I should say that I looked into you too."

"And you found nothing which is why you requested this little play date."

"I'm curious as to why you accepted, word has it that you don't really acquaint yourself with people at all."

"Its your first time using this kind of service, excluding the amateur projects you had been involved with in the past so I understood why you needed reassurance. And Oh, you did put a lot of zeros on your offer." Sara poured them another drink and slid the glass across as she did before. "Is this conversation going to continue with your back facing me."

"I thought we were here to talk business, Ms Harvey. Not look into each others eyes like lovesick teenagers."

"Alright." She said placing a small black sports bag on the table "50% upfront as you requested. You can check it, its all real."

"Oh I know its real. After all, you know what's at stake if you try to fool me." Sara slid a paper towards the enigmatic woman, written Welby State Psychiatric Hospital, Room 201. The faceless woman took the paper and asked "Who's getting lucky?"

"Regular visitor, Sometimes accompanied by friends but always alone with the patient at noon." Sara's companion slid the empty glass back to her for a refill which she did without any hesitation and slid it back. They sat quietly for a long minute, the bobbed blonde woman would occasionally glance at the wavy head next to her. Waiting for her to say something but she didn't "So how quick will you get it done?" Sara asked breaking the silence she couldn't bare anymore "48 hours from now"

"The only reason I rendered your services is because you're an efficient pro, 48 is too much."

"An address and a barely descriptive description is not much to work from. Besides, we need to formulate a disposal plan."

"Don't worry about disposing." Sara said as the woman placed her glass on the oak table with a slightly loud bang "Sending out a message?"

"As clear as water."

"In that case, consider it done by noon." The mystery woman's slick finger reached out for Jinx, holding her close to her heart. Without a warning or a goodbye she stood to and started walking towards the door without Sara getting a glimpse of her face. Still captivated by the enigma in front of her, she hardly noticed a large man walked towards her. Without a word, he drank from the glass abandoned by her service provider. His bald head looked straight into her eyes as he took out a white cloth from his pocket and wiped the glass clean. He reached for the bag which she hadn't realize had been forgotten and walked out the door into to cold crisp night. Sara watched him get into the car parked conveniently right in front of the glass door of the bar. She tried to catch a glimpse of the mysterious woman as the car drove away but all she could see was Jinx's piercing green eyes and the long dark hair she had been staring ever since she walked into the dingy bar.

* * *

The 7am sunlight brightens up the room, instantly waking her and her snuggle partner up. She purrs with no intention of leaving the bed, cuddling closer to her companion as an attempt that neither does she. "Busy day today, Jinx. Let's get to work." Jumping out of bed, the pitch black pet follows her to the bathroom where she ran the water in the shower. For a cat, Jinx was quite fond of water. She stepped into the cubical with her owner who picked her up to wash her fur. The two took time to get dried up and ready for the day, heading down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as it was the best way to start the day.

Their meal is bran flakes with low fat milk for the human and a bowel of milk for Jinx who lapped it up positioned on top of the kitchen table. They had the company of the news channel to keep them entertained, although the headlining news was just about as fascinating as the weather at the end of the twenty minute coverage. Once they were done with their meal she brewed some coffee and headed to her house office. She placed the cup on the side of the table and spread out her blueprints and bunches of files on the table. Jinx jumped on top of it as if able to comprehend a plan by having visual excess of the papers. Just as the two were getting into the project, the alarm beeped. She turned the tv on, switching to the security cameras which covered all angles of her property and a good length of the surroundings.

On one of the sections there was a car driving from the main road and into the woods. She used the cameras controller to follow the car and zoom into it. A large face of a pale white man appeared on the screen, she switched off the tv together with the beep of the alarm. Waiting for the man to make an appearance. It took about fifteen minutes for her to hear the door bell, she walked up to the door to open up for the over 7 foot tall man. "Jeez!, what took you so long!?" She asked as the man stepped in the house, patting Jinx who jumped into his arms "These woods, I got lost." He said with a thick based russian accent. "You should be used to it by now. Its not rocket science, you know" She said as they walked up to the study.

They worked on the project until 10:30, pretty sure that they had everything in order to reach success. The three of them left the house with the giant carrying a black case to the back of his car. He sat on the front passenger seat with the cat at the back, being driven out the woods by the slick woman. At the end of the tall Red Cedar jungle they took a turn to the road leading to Pennsylvania. The ride was short but not sweet at all, the woman was so much of a rough driver that the cat had taught itself how to balance out the sharp turns she took. They finally reached the location where their project was to take place except they parked at the building across it, 'Welby Old Age Home'.

Waiting at an almost vacant parking lot, they all got out when a AMG Benz parked a few meters from them. She took Jinx into her hands and walked to the car with the large man checking coast behind her. "Dr Hadid, you look like you need some time to yourself. How about I attend Mrs Winghton's session for you." The woman was perplexed at the request, she looked at the back seat to find the scariest human being she had ever seen sitting there. "Where's the file?" He asked the utterly distorted woman who was definitely a Xanax addict. "In... Bag." The poor doctor stuttered as the woman next to her fixed herself into looking quite similar to her. "Okay, how about you give me a summary of Mrs Winghton's condition." Dr Hadid was terrified to the point where she was unable to form a sentence let, alone utter a word. "Dr Hadid? We are not going to hurt the old lady or you, okay!? Just tell me her condition."

"Okay uhm... Dementia, Depression... Server, caused by the death of her husband. She killed him but she doesn't know because... dementia. She was responsible for his medication, uhm clock ran out of batteries and was stuck on 13:27... Sh... she overdosed him on his diabetes shots." The two looked at each other making sense of the intellect's poorly structured sentence but at the end they were quite saddened by the story. Just then the doctors phone beeped and she switched it off before announcing "Her session starts in 10 minutes."

"I better get going then." The strange woman opened the door, placing Jinx on the floor and reaching for the case and file being handed to her by the man at the back. "Boris is going to keep you company until I come back" she stepped out of the car but sneaked her head back in the ajar door. She reached at the doctors face and took her glasses to put them on hers then checked herself on the sun shield's mirror "More professional." With that she walked away and into the building, together with the cat trailing behind her.

"Good day, I'm Dr Wright. Here to attend to Mrs Winghton." She said to the receptionist who chewed gum like she was being paid for it. "Mrs Winghton... Oh! Isn't she Dr Hadid's patient." Dr Wright clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. If there was one thing the loathed with a passion, it was gum. The concept of chewing with no intention to reach satisfaction really puzzled her "Yes, Dr Hadid isn't able to attend so she asked me to instead."

"Oh okay, I just need you to sign in here." She handed her a book which she signed, partly distracted by the chews and pops of the utterly abused gum. "She's on the second floor, three doors down to your left." Dr Wright flashed a forced smile at her and left, not checking if Jinx was behind her but knew she was. "Wait!" She looked back and saw a man running towards her just as she pressed the button of the elevator "I just got a call from Dr Hadid." Scanning through the man, she figured that he could possibly be the manager of the home "Oh" she said, feeling the cat brush against the back of her legs as an hiding technique. "Yeah, she told me that you will be filling up for her today. I'm George Grey, the manager."

"Dr Wright." They shook hands and said their nice-to-meet-you's "I just wanted to let you know that Mrs Winghton hasn't been speaking for three days, her grandson was here yesterday. He's really worried about her."

"There's nothing to worry about Mr Grey, selective mutism is very common in depression. But what I'll do is let Dr Hadid know about it so she can prescribe something for her and in the meantime I will try to get her to say something."

"Okay, great. Thank you. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you Mr Grey" she said, saved by the bell of the elevator she stepping into lift with the sly cat in front of her. The two made way to the second floor, stopping at what they believed was Mrs Winghton's door and knocked. "Mrs Winghton...? Mrs Winghton...?" She walked into the woman's room to find an overly aged woman laying still in bed. "Shit!" She closed the door and ran to the elderly woman, feeling her neck for a heartbeat which was terrifyingly loud. "Oh dear! You came!" Mrs Winghton said looking into Dr Wright's eyes "Me?"

"Yes dear... How was the train ride? And oh! Look at what I got for you." She opened her drawers and gave her a fist full of butterscotch sweets. "Uhm... Thanks" for the next 45 minutes Mrs Winghton told Dr Wright about a thousand stories of war and love which mostly didn't make sense. She retold the titanic as if she actually lived it and for someone with selective mutism she sure talk a lot. "Mrs Winghton, Would you mind if I used the bathroom?"

"Oh no, help yourself Erin." Dr Wright paused at the unusual name that Mrs Winghton just called her but didn't bother correcting. After all, she was definitely delusional and she feared what the old woman would do if she told her that she wasn't Erin. Once in the bathroom, she fully opened the window and put her case on the toilet. Inside, were pieces of steel which she reassembled. Forming a sniper rifle completed with a zooming lens and silencer. She points it out the window to the building across "Erin, I had no idea you had such a lovely cat. What's its name?"

"Its Jinx" she shouted to the next room while also concentrating on forming an angle to which she studied that it would lead to Room 201 of Welby State Psychiatric Hospital. She finally got the correct angle and inserted one bullet into the rifle. She could see the patient through the lens, laying on her back while having what seemed to a serious conversation with a woman who had her back facing the window. Without any distinctive uniform, the assassin was definitely sure that she had a mark on the correct head. She focused on her head blocking out Mrs Winghton's chants while locking her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. The targeted woman searched her bag for something, Dr Wright remained focused on her as she took a phone out and answered. The target turns away from the patient with eyes locked to her feet. She walks to the window and the doctor smiles, biting her lips at the opportunity of a clean shot. The woman raises her head, looking out the window to stare directly at the snipers lens.

Jumping at the sudden contact, Dr Wright's gun clumsied around her jelly fingers. Heart beating as fast as the sharp breaths she was taking while looking towards the direction where the sniper had been previously pointed. She tightened her trembling hands around the killing machine and looked into the lens again. Her chest heaved as she watched her target still in position and speaking to the phone, totally unaware that she had a death mark on her. The professional killer removed the gun from the window sill, her weak hand holding it beside her as she stared out the window. "Emily..."


	2. Victim Of A Stolen Kiss

It's quite amazing how things change. Less than six years ago, Radley was a place that no one wanted to be associated with. A mad house with peculiar deaths that shook the whole town, now turned into stylish 5 star hotel where the in crowd entertained themselves. The Radley Hotel was currently one of the most popular sites of Rosewood. Even with the bad reputation of its mental facility days, they had managed to escape controversy and attract the elite. With services such as chauffeured Rolls Royce rides, the hotel was definitely a place where someone like Sara Harvey would reside in.

"Thank you." She said, slipping a $10 bill in the valet's hand before she enters the back seat of the car. "Good morning, Ms Harvey." The driver said with a voice that was far too familiar to Sara "Jesus Christ! How did you get here?"

"According to the Bible, I came down from heaven." Said the woman who sat in front of her, holding the steering wheel while the other hand fiddles with the radio. A large man was seated on the front passenger seat while Sara held the company of the green eyed cat whose black fur camouflaged with the leather of the seats. "I thought we had a deal. You complete the project and get the rest of the money after." She said looking at the woman's wavy hair like she did two nights ago. "Yesterday the craziest thing happened, trust me you are never going to believe this." The woman shook her head in disbelief as the told the story. "See everything was going according to plan, just the way that you describe it. I mean your timing was so perfect, I even thought about recruiting you in my team." Sara heart raced, she had no idea what was to come but it could only be bad news.

"So I had one of the cleanest shot I've had in my life, I mean... she stood right in front of the window while talking on the phone but then... here comes the crazy part. Just as I was about to pull the trigger, the whole neighbourhood got infested by the worst insects I had ever encountered." The confusion on Sara's face was one that none could hide "Insects!?" She asked "Yeah, they fell from the sky, olive green in colour, carrying guns and grenades."

"The military?"

"Yeah, I think that's what they call them, now tell me Ms Harvey. Why did you call the military from their hive?" The bald man points a gun to Sara's face and she shrinks into her seat "Wait! Look I had nothing to do with this."

"Really! Because I think that you and the target tried to set me up, considering your romantic past with her." She said looking straight at the road ahead "Are you serious? Have you seen what she did to me?"

"She barbecued your hands, big deal... you're human. We're all addicts for what's bad for us."

"I hate that bitch and all of her friends, I want them to suffer just like I do every time my hands come into contact with water." The wheels of the tires screaked as she hit the brakes hard, causing Sara's head to bump against the drivers head rest. She screamed in pain, massaging what was sure to be a blue eye. "I guess I'm being irrational" the drive said as the other motorists hooted at them, stationed in the middle of a busy traffic "I mean where would you get that kind of connection with the US army."

"Exactly! I don't even know who you are or what you even look like." The man put the gun away, convinced that Sara wouldn't get up to any tricks. "Tell you what, I'm gonna continue with this project in my way and if anything like this happens again, your whole body will fell what your hands do whenever you take a shower. After all, I'm Jesus Christ." She said walking out the car, into the aggressive traffic as the black cat followed. "By the way, there's noise in your trunk." Said the man with a thick Russian accent just before he followed 'Jesus Christ' like a good disciple. Sara got out of the car and ran to the trunk as the raged drivers screamed and hooted at her. She opened the trunk to find one of her regular drivers tied up around his hands and mouth, face pale with fear.

* * *

The lights of the apartment had went off at about 1 hour, 17 minutes ago and at this point Boris had grown bored of waiting. He was a very passive guy, always ready to take action at any given minute "Do we have to wait for such long time?" Boris asked, seeing no movement from his partner apart from the hand that patted the black cat on her lap. "Yeah, I don't know about Hanna but Emily on the other hand has always had problems falling asleep."

"She must have some serious insomnia."

"Not really. Once she's gone, she gets as hard as a rock unless you wake her." He sceptically looked at her processing the comment "You sound like someone who shared bed with her. Is that why you know her sleeping habits so well?" She got out of the car, putting Jinx on the floor as a tactic to avoid those piercing blue eyes "Don't be stupid, Ris."

"You too! don't come back if she still breaths." He said trying to read her body language as she put the bag pack on her shoulders "Of course, I'll see you in 5." She closed the door, walked to the back of the building and climbed on one of the balconies of the first floor with no stairs to help her. The only thing that she relied on was her strength, looking at Jinx who effortlessly made her way to the 5th floor in less than 30 seconds kind of made her jealous.

She reached the desired floor in a minute, removed a Apple Tablet from her backpack and hacked into the apartments security system. She disarmed the alarm and unlocked the sliding door which was also wirelessly controlled. "Swanky!" She murmured as she entered with her four legged partner. They sneaked up the stairs to the bedroom, confirming the amount of people present before the procedure begun.

One thing that the two night crawlers didn't predict was that the girls would be sleeping together in the same room, let alone the same bed. Jinx maneuverer close to the brunette, bright green eyes staring at her like she was about to devour her soul. The sly woman sat on the sofa covered in the latest fashion which definitely belonged to Hanna. The original plan was to strangle Emily with a cord but that would cause her to kick, eventually waking the blonde beside her. She went for the gun instead but not her usual kind, a 9mm with a silencer which was a perfect point blank killer. She sat back, gun hanging on the right hand that could barely hold it up.

Minutes passed while all she could do was stare at the sleeping beauty. It almost felt like it was her first kill, which she barely remembers. She had dropped many lives that none of them mattered enough to hold any significant remembrance. Out of all the gangsters, politicians and terrorist she'd gotten rid of, the swimmer had become her most draining kill ever. She stood up and walked to the Emily's side of the bed and softly sat on the white covers. Being so close to the brunette gave her chills up her spine, her face free of makeup had always been the most beautiful sight to her.

She points the gun to Emily's abdomen, hand shaking as her thumb releases the guns safety. Her breathing was hitching vigorously, she closed her eyes listening to the base of her heart beating. She leaned forward into the sleeping girl, taking in the sleeping girls aura while listening to her steady breath as their faces stood centimetres away. Her lip slightly parted, slowly leaning into the brunette's rosy lips causing her own to tingle as they light brushed. She pressed their lips a little deeper, letting the kiss linger for a while before releasing with a sweet sound.

The brunette jerked out of sleep in an instant, hyperventilating like she woke up from horror. Her scared eyes scanned the dark room before turning the side lamp on. She touched her lips, trying to calm herself down as she took in her surroundings. The apartment was so still that it almost convinced her that it was all a dream but the tingle on her lips felt extremely real. She didn't know what to believe, the only thing she was sure of was that she's a victim of a stolen kiss.

* * *

"Hey! HEY! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Uhg... Fuck." Her lace covered butt hit the wooden floor as one had balances with the couch and the other with the half drank Grey Goose. "What the hell happened to you? I waited for you all night." Boris said as he helped his friend up. Her head was banging from the all the vodka she had drank, not forgetting the sick feeling in her dehydrated stomach. "Well I do remember you saying that I shouldn't bother coming back if Emily still lives."

"STOP IT!" He said nudging the woman on her shoulder "God! Would you lower your voice a bit, mate."

"NO! You need to stop this, look at yourself. You're a mess."

"Look, if this is about Emily..."

"STOP IT" she held her hands to her ears and screamed back "WHAT?"

"This whole Emily! Emily! She's Target, not Emily." She sighed and dragged herself to the kitchen, turning the coffee brewer on. Her clothes were all over the floor but she only reached for her jeans, not bothered about covering up her bra area. "What is it about her that makes you do such reckless things." Boris said walking towards the kitchen to fix up Jinx's meal. "Reckless?" She asked "Two days ago you called the military on yourself and then blamed Harvey for it." The shirtless woman laughed her lungs out "That was fun wasn't it."

"Loads of bullshit is what it was, we need to honour the deal we made with Harvey."

"Geez, one could swear you're the boss and besides Ris, we don't need Harvey's money. We've got a lot of billions just sitting around. Let me have fun with this one." She said before downing half a glass of water and aspirin. "I know we don't need Harvey's money, let's just let this project go and..."

"I think I'm gonna pay her a visit."

"Harvey?"

"Emily, I mean it's been a while..." Before she could even finish her sentence she got interrupted buy the large man "I knew it! You have a past with her. Are you even going to complete the job?"

"I will... I just need to say goodbye properly"

"Bullshit, you just told Harvey you'll continue with it coz you don't want her to get someone else to kill her."

"You're being ridiculous Ris, Emily is just a girl I used to know in high school, don't matter to me if she's dead or alive." She said, handing him a cup of coffee as they headed outside to the pool. "If you don't have a problem with it then let me complete the project." She carefully thought about the request although she was never one to be easily read. "Tell you what. How about we handle this like professionals." She held out her right fist and waited for Boris to comply. He sighed and eventually brought his forward too.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" The chanted in union and to his dismay, the gigantic man lost to a rock "Fuck this American game." The slick woman laughed at the sore looser "Come on Ris, don't be a sore looser. It's just like Russian Roulette."

* * *

Rosewood High had a sense of lightness to it. The atmosphere felt happier like the time before all the madness of A and even Alison's disappearance. Walking through the halls in between the current students, she smiled at how normal their lives were. Everybody seemed to have a smile on their faces even the outcasts, all they had to worry about were high school problems. No stalker killers, no A. It almost saddened her how she never got that normal high school experience. How even till this day she was going through the same things she did back in high school.

"Oh, Emily, I'm so glad you took this opportunity. Come Take a seat." Said the old principal when she entered the school boardroom. She never thought that one day she would be in this room about to have an interview to be the next swimming coach "Thank you Mr Hackett." She sat and the interview commenced. It took almost 45 minutes and thankful enough there weren't any A related questions brought up. The whole process was professional and the whole panel treated like a potential employee and not a former student right until the end. "By the way Emily, I'm really sorry about your loss. Your father was a real man of honour, may the lord bless his soul."

"Thank you." Was all she could say, two years had passed but she was still to find a better response when somebody offered their condolences. 'Thank you' were the only words she saw fit the profile and with that she left the offices and headed to the schools swimming pool instead of leaving the premises. The halls were empty when she made her way there and so was the pool area. It smelled of its usual chlorine stuffiness that it usually did back in her days. She takes a seat on the bleachers, overlooking the pool as she thought.

Every time her brain trailed to the night before she would get a tingle on her lips causing her to touch them like she did at the moment. She tried to shrug it off as a dream since she had always had the weirdest dreams but the doubt at the back off her head was getting louder and louder as the day goes by. BANG! The loud sound of the lockers metal sheets startles her out or her inner thoughts. She immediately stood up and walked to the swimming areas locker room. Her mind is deported to the last time she heard such a noise in there, her ex-boyfriend Ben tried to force himself onto her. But thanks to her now Boy-BFF Toby, she got saved from the ass of a boyfriend.

Emily silently closes the door as she walks into the girls locker room which was a bit dark. She tries to keep her footsteps as silent as she could but the effort was worthless as whoever was in there with her, walked faster towards the exit. In panic she rushes to the opposite side and spots a figure passing through the other side of the lockers. Just as the dark brown haired woman was about to exit, Emily touched her by the shoulder causing the mystery woman to turn around. "Emily! You scared me." To say she was surprised at the woman's presence was an understatement. "Paige, I didn't know you were back."

"I got back last night, I had an interview with Principal Hackett." Paige said they both walked out the room, "The swim coach position?" Asked Emily "Yeah, you too?"

"Yes! What were you doing in the locker room? I heard a loud noise coming from there." Paige laughed at Emily's agitation, she couldn't believe that till now the lady was still a huge ball of tenseness "I was checking if my locker still has my initials, I can't believe they haven't changed them yet." She smiled as the girl she used to know, it reminded her of the days they used to walk out of the girls locker room together and how much she actually missed her. "Hey, what are you doing now?" Asked Paige "Nothing." Emily responded in a heartbeat. "Would you like to go out for coffee? You know... Catch up."

"Sure, I brought my car though so I'll meet you there."

"Sure, see you in minutes." The two got into their cars and drove to The Brew in their two separate vehicles. Emily couldn't believe the odds of her and Paige applying for the same job post. It was sure to be a difficult decision for the Principals. They had always been competitive with each other in high school, Emily knew that this was going to be an interesting turn of events.

They got settled in at a private corner surrounded by comfy couches at The Brew, conversation flowing as it did years ago. They had ordered some milkshakes and muffins, Emily couldn't break eyes with the brunette as she told her of all that happened since she left Rosewood. She was so invested in the conversation to the point that all that had been troubling her a few hours ago had disappeared in an instant. "There's something on your hair." Emily froze as Paige came closer to her, hand reaching for her hair "What is it?"

"I don't know, it's sort of like... Reddish. Let me see." Paige inched closer so their bodies were only centimetres away from each other as she inspected "Weird, I don't see it anymore." She slightly moved away and their eyes locked. Paige moved her hand to Emily cheek, brushing off the strands of hair as the both closed the distance between them. Connecting their lips together in a soft kiss which lingered for a while. They both blushed as they pulled away from each other, looking around the café to see if people were watching. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." Emily smiled at Paige's apology "Was there really something on my head or was that a trick." They both laughed in union "No really, I thought I saw something."

"Alright let me go to the bathroom and check it out." She bit her bottom lip as stood up, heading for the bathroom. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she entered, diverting her eyes from the other woman washing her hands as she was blushing hard. "Hi" she greeted looking at herself in the mirror trying to stop herself from feeling like a lovesick teenager. "Hello Emily." She froze, eyes widening at the sound of the voice she never thought she'd hear in eternity. Her heart dropped while her eyes got blurred by tears, a drop escaped its lid falling right to her cheek as she faced the woman next to her.

All she could do was shake her in disbelief at the sight in front of her as the woman on the other hand nodded "No..." Emily breathed, taking steps back as the woman next to her walked closer to her. Emily's back hit against the wall, whispering _No's_ hoping that the image in front of her would disappear. Her body shook as the woman pressed their bodies together, she could her heart beating and that was all the proof Emily needed to know that this was really happening "Maya..." She whispered as she ran her finger tips to the back of her neck nodding while pressing their foreheads together.

Emily's breath hitched and she felt Maya's lips brushing against hers, finally they closed the gap. Wet lips sliding against each other as Maya's hands roamed all over the brunettes body, tongues brushing before she pulled away. Maya lightly bit Emily's bottom lip before moving the kisses to her neck, right hand grabbing her thigh as the settles between them. The brunettes eyes rolled back at the tingle feeling on her spine. "Emily!" Maya pulled back at the sound of the brunette's name being called out. "Emily, are you alright?" The said girl faced towards the door to find Paige walking in "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just..." She looked back at where Maya stood but found no one there.

She walked throughout the toilet, opening every door of the cubical in a rush "What are you looking for?" She asked as Emily finally came to her senses. "Uhm... My phone."

"Here it is." Paige picked up the phone next to the basin. Emily breathed out in confusion, not even sure as to what happened a few minutes ago.


	3. A Ghost Which Kills

Her hand tightly squeezes the freely provided stress ball she had picked up from the basket when she walked in. It felt weird being back at Dr Sullivan's office after all the misfortune she and her friends had caused in her life. To think that the doctor had suffered A's torture because of all the secrets her and her friends told her made her sceptical about today's visit. But she needed someone to talk to, everyone in her life was so preoccupied with their own problems and she had never been the kind to demand attention. "Ms Fields, Dr Sullivan is ready to see you now." She flashed a nervous smile to the receptionist, if the ball in her hand could make a sound it would cry at the abuse it was feeling between her hands.

One would think that after the terrible things that happened in Dr Sullivan's office, the doctor would relocate but that wasn't the case. The reception lead Emily to the same door that had the same engravings it had the last time she was there. When she entered she was surprised to see the doctor not present on her seat "Dr Sullivan!"

"Emily." The brunette jumped at the voice that came from behind her. She turned around to see the reason that brought her there, the one thing that convinced her that she was indeed going crazy two days ago. "No it's not possible, your dead." She said taking steps back away from the ghost in front of her "I was never dead. Look, calm down I'm gonna reach for your hand okay." The brunettes eyes widened as the hand slowly reached for hers, she closed her eyes at the warm feeling of their hands clamped together.

The past two days had been hard for her, she had spent so many hours at The Brew's bathroom hoping that Maya's image would appears again but in never did. Only last night when she booked an appointment with Dr Sullivan was when she had totally concluded that she was going crazy. "I don't understand, where have you been all along?" She asked "Around the world." It was almost hard to believe that a person she knew died seven years ago could be standing in front of her in real human form but then she thought that this was Rosewood. Ian and Alison had done it before, Maya couldn't possibly be any different.

SLAP! The sound of the brunette's hitting Maya's now swollen cheek could be heard from the other side of the door. It was so unexpected, the rebel was 100% sure that Emily would welcome her with arms wide open not a slap across the face. "How could you be so selfish, after all I've been through with Ally's fake death you decide to do the same thing to me?" Emily's eyes were red with tears and rage and all the woman in front of her could do was sadly stare, holding her tingling cheek which surely had the brunettes hand imprinted on it "Emily, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Maya I mourned you. It was so hard for me that I even had to leave the country and build houses in Haiti for rehabilitation because I couldn't stand being in this place without you." A large lump stood at the throat of the darker lady, this was the worst she had seen of Emily and it broke her heart even more to know that she was the cause of all the pain she was feeling. "Em..."

"And now you comeback, kiss me in a bathroom and have me believe that I'm going crazy..."

"Emily, please just stop okay." She got closer to her but this only seemed to make matters worse, the brunette couldn't hold it in her anymore. She broke down in tears, fists punching the woman in front of her as she tried to calm her down. Maya was actually frightened at this point, words were stuck in her throat and tears blurred her vision as they both fell to the ground. Arms tightly wrapped around the hysterical girl while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

The brunettes cry took a lot of energy from her to the point that she stopped fighting the previously presumed dead woman. She gave in, crying in her arms until she could gather up the strength to pull herself together. "Get off me." She said as she stood up from the carpet covered floor. "Emily wait, can we just talk."

"No, I'm gonna let the receptionist know that Dr Sullivan is not here and when I come back you better be gone." Maya ran to the door and stood in front of it, blocking Emily from leaving "Wait." She said causing Emily's hand to release the handle "What?." The darker woman's eyes diverted to a closet door before she spoke "Dr Sullivan got uhm.."

"What?"

"She got uhm..." About three times, her eyes jumped from the closet to the brunette in front of her "A little tied up." Emily looked at her sternly, Maya could hardly control her eyes from looking back at the closets door. The swimmer noticed this and charged straight for the closet "Emily, wait! It's not what it looks like." She said running behind her, She cursed at the shocked look on Emily's face when she opened the closet door which revealed the terrified doctor.

"Are you insane!?" She said in shock at the sight of the doctor's body, taped to the wall with a load amount of silver tape. "It's not my fault, she refused to cooperate." Maya defended herself as Emily tried to rip the tape off with her bare hands. "So you saw it best to just tape her to the wall?"

"I'm sorry doctor but things wouldn't have gotten this far if you would have just trusted me. Here." Maya held out a switchblade causing the older woman to scream her lungs out through her tapped mouth. Emily was hesitant at using the killer knife, her mind trailed to any possible explanation as to why the girl carried a knife with her in the first place. She didn't bother to even ask though, she just took the knife from the woman holding the door open and released the doctor from her binders. Once she was free from the tape Emily apologized "Dr Sullivan I'm so sorry, I really had nothing to do with this..." The doctor raised her hand, stopping the brunette from speaking "If the both of you leave at this moment, I won't tell anyone that she's still alive."

"B..but my session." Maya stood quietly watching the two women as the doctor couldn't even bring herself to look at either of them when she spoke "Emily please... Just go, I'll see you some other time." Emily took a deep breath and released it in frustration as she faced Maya. "Ah... I'm so sorry."

"Just... Ahg!" Emily grunted and left the office fuming at all the drama her ex-lover had caused

* * *

This was all she needed. A nice, quiet dinner with someone who over the years had always managed to make her feel lighter even when her troubles were heavier than the Titanic's anchor. Paige always made it easy to let loose and be carefree, she felt no need to constantly look over her shoulder when they were together. The date wasn't planned either. The brunette just showed up at Lucas's apartment and demanded Emily to get dressed and have dinner with her. It was almost like she knew Emily was in need of a good time, almost as if she had been watching her all day long.

They had planned to go to The Radley Hotel but Emily suggested against it. It was too filled with familiar faces and nevertheless too packed all the time. At the end they settled for a nice restaurant in town. The setting was relaxed enough for them to have a conversation without constantly asking each other to repeat what the other just said. They spent almost four hours of wining and dining before they decided to leave. The both of them were so content with the conversations they were having that they hadn't even realized that they were the remaining couple at the restaurant.

With Hanna out of town, it gave them more time together when Paige dropped her back to the loft. She had invited her over for a night cap which soon turned into two. They just sat on the couches and spoke until Emily could feel her eyes close while her head rested on the other woman's lap. "You look so beautiful when you're sleepy... So peaceful." This caused Emily to smile. "Sorry, I'm just really tired." Paige chuckled as she watched her yawn "That's not your fault, its 01:32 AM."

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late."

"I know, time flies when you're having fun but I should get going now." Emily whined when as they stood up from the couch. "I'm going to be all alone." Paige chuckled while standing by the door "You need to rest, I'll see you tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and leaned forward for what probably was the firth kiss of the night. Emily's hand instantly grabbed her by the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss that left them gasping for air. "If I don't leave now, I'm going to end up asleep right here with my lips on yours." Emily giggled and kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight."

"Good Morning." Paige said before she walked to the elevator and Emily closing the door behind her. She drank a glass of water to help her cool down. After such a heated make out she wondered if she would be able to sleep at all. Her brain was running wild and she knew that the heated moment was going to be the cause of her insomnia for the remaining hours of the early morning. Her thoughts are instantly broken by a sound coming from the upstairs, she listens carefully until she was finally convinced that she was not alone in the loft.

Emily heads for the stairs and grabs a baseball bat that Lucas had signed by the Yankees team members. It was one of his prized possessions but the woman couldn't think of anything else to protect herself with. Her heart was beating through her ears at every stair she took. She thought of hiding and hoping that whoever broke in would leave but that was a even bigger risk than facing her fear. Ever since she moved back to Rosewood things went back to the way they were when she was in high school. It even felt like she never left.

She finally enters her bedroom which is where the noise was coming from and she could immediately see a black hooded body going through her personal boxes. Emily slowly inched closer trying her best to remain as silent as she could as the invader was faced away from her. She took a wide swing and bashed the criminal right at the side of the ribs with the bat and the body fell to the floor, contents of the box falling all over the room.

"Ouch! Emily!" The brunette held tightly to her weapon as the intruder did the same onto her own ribs as if they were about to fall off. "Maya! What the hell are you doing with my stuff!?"

"I waited all night and I got bored, Geez I thought she would never leave."

"You've been here all this time?" Maya stood up from the ground and swallowed her response when she saw the rage in Emily's eyes. Not eager to give her another reason to beat her with the bat again "Ahg! I can't believe you." She grunted, lightly swing the bat towards the injured girl who managed to catch it this time. "Would you be careful with that thing?" She said, holding the other end other bat. "What do you want Maya?" The rebel looked around the room, not sure as to what was the explanation for her to just show up in Emily's room. "Well I just... I mean you were upset this morning, so I just wanted to see..."

"Why are you going through my stuff, what do you really want?" Emily asked as they both held onto the bat "Okay Uhm... Shit." She looked into the swimmers eyes and bit her lip. "Maya, what?" The said woman closed her eyes and released a deep breath inching closer to Emily. She was terrified at getting another beating from the swimmer, it was a fight she could never win. She would rather let Emily beat her up than fight back, the thought of laying a hand on Emily gave her nightmares. With her free hand, she reached for the brunette's neck to caress it. All Emily could do was look blankly into the dark brown eyes in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"What I want." Was all Maya said as she inched closer and Emily knew she was trapped. That's how Maya always did it, the hand would caress the neck which only led to sparks being shot to her spine. She did it the first time they kissed at Noel Khan's birthday and since then Emily had always caved to the approach. Maya licks her lips as her eyes stayed glued to the brunette as their bodies stood merely centimeters apart, sending chills to the both of them in remembrance of how it felt like in the past. Their lips finally connected after a long intense moment, eyes closing at the familiar feeling of their lips together. A feeling they both thought was long lost and never to be felt again.

Emily instantly let the baseball bat fall to the ground, pulling Maya by the waist as she nibbles on her flushed bottom lip. A black sweater follows the baseball bat which rolls under the bed after being kicked by Emily's heel. Gasps and moans escaping their plump lips as they pulled away with Emily lightly biting the rebels lip. She's surprised at Maya's lack of t-shirt when they broke the kiss, her eyes glued to the thin lace material which covered the woman's caramel breasts. She bites her lip while watching her nipples harden through the material.

Maya's hands reached for the hemp of her shirt, slowly pulling it up while looking into her eyes as if asking for permission. The piece of clothing went over her head as if she had no control over her own body. They looked back into each other's love-drunk eyes, taking sharp breaths as the brunette ran her hands on Mayas bruising abs. Emily shamefully faced the ground, suddenly contemplating what they were doing. Maya brought her chin up so their eyes could connect again, obviously seeing the confusion in the brunette but she was not to let her drown in it. She held the swimmer by the waist and pulled her in for a soft kiss, putting more passion in it than she'd ever done before.

She knew that Emily had really strong morals and she was definitely contemplating the moment. She loved that about Emily, the self-respect she held for herself was the most sexiest aspect of her. Maya slipped her tounge in her mouth hoping that the brunette wouldn't pull back and sent a silent prayer of thanksgiving when she didn't. Emily moaned when the rebels tongue brushed against hers, legs weakening, causing her to fall on the bed with the rebel straddling her waist. She pulled away with a light bite on the rosy lips attached to hers "Oh..." Emily moaned, nails digging in Mayas skin. Trailing a long, slow scratch at the back side of her ribs.

The brunette's eyes rolled back as Maya continued to tease her neck, sucking on her pulse which would no doubt leave a mark. The woman on top of her slowly grinded into her hips, creating a friction of passion to ignite on their cores. Emily's body arched, head tossing as Maya bit the skin of her neck. With one had the rebel squeezed Emily's breast while the other travelled to her jeans, unzipping the front and tugging them down as her eyes remained glued to her flushed face. Maya stood up from the bed pulling Emily's tight jeans with her before taking hers off and throwing them on the floor.

The brunettes brown orbs looked hungrily at the fit body dipped in caramel as she lay back on the bed, biting her lips at the sight of Mayas matching lace underwear which barley covered the distinctive areas. She had this urge to fight the temptation and say stop but her body was yearning to be touched by the rebel. So many years had passed but she could never forget her first. The girl took a part of her seven years ago in Spencer's bedroom and with that said, she would always be her weakness. Her craving.

With defeat, she rose up and pulls Maya to the bed by the rib she just bashed in. The runaway winced at the sharp pain and captured Emily's bottom lip with her own, tongue licking the soft rosy skin before entering her mouth to connect with the other. Sparks tickled all the way from the top of their spines down to their centres', their underwear's were surely soaked with their love juices. Emily tongue licked down the rebel's oesophagus, taking sharp breath before sucking on her collar bone and pressing their bodies together. "Ah.. Em.." How she missed those whispers and the way she shivered when she kissed her neck. It used to drive her crazy back in high school and apparently it still did.

The process of her bra being unbuckled was undetected to Emily, she was so into the moment that the only thing she recalled was the rebels lips sucking on her right nipple while her fingers lightly pinched the other "Maya..." She moaned with a whisper, arching her back from the bed as her lover switched to pleasure the other bud. Emily's hand dived into the rebels lock, massaging her head as her tongue flicks her nipple. She took her time taunting the skin around her breasts and making her shiver with every touch. The kisses started to move lower the brunettes body which shivered with every kiss Maya planted. When she got to her pantie line the rebel licked circles around it and sucked on the sensitive skin. Emily grinded her hips, fisting her own hair as more moans escape her ravished lips.

For a moment the kisses stopped and all she could feel was the material of her thongs being softly pulled. She opens her eyes to see the sexually intense woman sitting up between her legs while she took her time removing the garment. Emily locked her eyes to Mayas bare chest before staring into the eyes blackened by desire. When the small linen finally fell to the floor, Maya slowly made her way back up. No kissing, no touching, just staring deep into the eyes before her with hardly any blink. She stopped when they were face to face, they could feel each other's breaths hot with intensity as they continued to stare.

Maya slowly leaned in and finally linked their lips for a kiss, the brunette pulled her body down and they connected skin to skin, grinding their bodies together like two sticks starting a fire. The passion of the kiss was enough to make their lower core's drip, Emily nibbled at Mayas bottom lip before she pulled away, paving a straight line of sweet wet kisses to her centre. The brunettes head tossed and turned, unable to keep up with the pleasure or rather lack thereof. It was clear that Maya was taking her time deliberately, she had always been one with the extreme build up and never rushing lovemaking.

Maya parts Emily's legs and kissed her right inner thigh, eyes dark and sexy as every. The brunette took sharp breath as she felt Maya inching to her core, teasing the skin near it causing her clit to pulse. Her breath hitches when the woman between her legs blew cool air to her centre, her left hand slides from the top of her head, sliding through her face and her index finger slowly enters her mouth. "Aah..!" She grunts releasing a deep breath through her nose with her head rolling back as she anticipates Mayas long awaited move. She couldn't handle the teasing any longer, she looked at Maya in pleading eyes causing her to smirk in victory. She got her right where she wanted her.

A soft tongue licked through the lengths of her rosy centre and her pulsing clit. Emily bites her own finger as a groan rumbles from deep down her throat, back arching from the bed at the sensation between her legs. She could feel her centre dripping onto the rebels tongue. Her hips grind as the rebel continues to suck the folds on her rosy core and licking the tiny bud "Oh, My." She cried when the woman reached for her right breast and squeezed it hard, causing her nipples to remain hard and erect.

With every lick, suck and nibble, Maya sent Emily to ecstasy. Her body would shiver, eyes rolling back as her right hand gripped at her own locks while biting on her index finger in gasps. She had lost all control of her body and doubted that she would ever regain it. Mayas hand crawled beneath the brunettes round bottom, giving it a tight squeeze with her lips never leaving the sweet spot it was indulging in.

Maya ran her wet tongue on both her middle and index fingers, she slowly slid them in the brunettes entrance and continued sucking on pink bud of pleasure. "Oh!" She moaned, pulling at the sheets as the rebel continued to slowly enter her, massaging her inner walls and tickiling her G-spot. Emily could feel herself exploding from the inside, it felt like a vigorous flood flowing from every inch of her body. Maya's fingers slid in and out at a slow passionate rhythm. Aiming to pleasure and make love to her in the best way she deserves. Emily took a chance to look down at her middle and found Mayas dark eyes staring deeply at her as her tongue flicked and licked her sweet spot.

That's all it took to send her over the edge. She lost all control over her body when she came. Her back arched from the bed and thighs lightly squeezed the head between them. Maya continued sucking and finger her as she rode out her orgasm. Her moans were low and subtle while she loosened her legs, every inch of her tingling and shivering at the intoxication. Maya kissed up her pelvic, lightly sucking at the skin until it was pinkly bruised. She kissed all the way up to her breast as Emily calmed her breathing. Crawling up to her and looked deep into her eyes before capturing her lips for a deep kiss.

Maya pulled away from the kiss before they ran out of breath, hand caressing the brunette's chick while looking straight into her eyes. "I've missed you." Whispered the rebel. The honesty of the words brought tears to Emily's eyes. She kissed her lips and rolled her over so that she would now be on top, straddling her.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes at the sight of the rebellious woman staring at her in her sleep. She was sitting on top of the covers with just her underwear on, legs crossed Lotus position and a black cat sitting between them. "How did that get here?" Emily asked as the cat came to snuggle up against her. "I let her in. Jinx" Said Maya with her eyes still locked to every detail of the brunettes face. "Jinx?"

"That's her name." Emily looked at the caramel woman as if she were crazy "What!? She is a black cat after all."

"Of course I mean what else could you possibly name her!?" She rhetorically asked, obviously teasing at Mayas lack of creativity in naming the cat. "Who is she anyway?" The rebel asked, totally out of context. "Who?"

"The Madame you went on a date with?"

"Don't call her that! Its Paige, she was at Rosewood High when you were still there."

"Paige!? The girl that tried to drown you, Paige!?" Maya asked in shock "You know that one moment doesn't necessarily make her a bad person."

"Of course it doesn't. I tried to kill you a couple of times and that don't make me a bad person either. It's just that her method is kind of psycho."

"What do you mean?"

"You love swimming and only a sociopath would kill someone through that one thing they love. I mean I would rather shoot you or something but drowning!? Never, not even I'm that cruel." Emily was fighting back her laughs as she listened to her rants "When have you even tried to kill me anyway?" Emily asked "For instance, a few minutes ago." Emily laughed her lungs out clearly her ex-lover was going insane "Really? Where's the gun you were gonna use?"

"I've decided not to shoot you like the rest. It's kinda insensitive, like you're a stranger to me so I was gonna slit your throat with the knife under your pillow." Emily fought laughs with a smile, trying to read Mayas poker face as she sat up and looked under the pillow. There sat the same switchblade she had used to free Dr Sullivan with the previous morning. "Do you really expect me to believe you just because of this silly thing?" Asked Emily, holding the knife in her hand "No, I don't which is why I tell you. If I knew you'd believe me I would be a fool to tell you."

Emily laughed still not convinced at what the rebel was telling her. "All those years of weed really messed you up."

"Oh! Really Em. That's a low blow, even for you." Emily threw a pillow at her "Oh come on serial killer, don't be a baby about it."

"What's so hard to believe? People tried to kill you before."

"Exactly, People. I even stand a better chance at killing myself more than you would." And just then a car hooter rang from outside "That's my ride, I gotta go." She stood up and Emily happened to see the effect of the baseball bat which made her feel really bad about herself "Oh my gosh, you're bruising." She reached for the caramel rib with a purple bruise but Maya slapped her hand away. "Don't touch it, you broke it." Emily huffed "I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't." She said putting her clothes on. "Well I'm sorry." Emily said patting Jinx's fur till her owner summoned her to her side near the window "I hope that this bruise gives me motive to kill you next time."

"Well I'll keep your knife for you until you're ready." She teased and all Maya could do was chuckle at the girls denial. She felt defeated, no matter what she said Emily would never believe that she sent to kill her. She then decided to let the whole issue slide as she ducked under the window with Jinx upfront. Emily wrapped herself with the bed covers and stood at the window. Observing the rebels escape skills as she slid to the ground using a rain water pipe as her guide. "NO DOORS?" Emily shouted down "DOORS ARE FOR PUSSIES!"


	4. I Should've Bought You Flowers

**Hey guys, I just want to thank you all for reading so far and to the Guest and Sharmary7, there's a bit of Paily but it's an Emaya Fic. Btw sorry for the late response I only saw your messages on Sunday and thanks Sharmay7 for the followings. Hope you enjoy reading the rest of the chapters.**

* * *

"Hmmm Coffee." The sleepy blonde collapsed on the couch next to Emily, claiming her half drank mug as her own. "How was work?"

"Hell, how was your date?" Hanna asked causing a pang of guilt in the brunette's heart. Although her and Paige weren't officially together she couldn't help feeling like she betrayed the girl. She cared about her a lot and had no excuse for what happened between her and Maya but vowed not to let it happen again. At some point she found herself wishing that it was all a dream or maybe that the rebel could disappear into the thin air she came back from. "It was okay."

"Okay, that's all? When I came in at 6am you were snoring your lungs out which is unusual for you to be asleep at that hour." Emily smiled wondering how her best friend even knew about her sleeping habits when she's always passed out "Okay it was great, we went out for dinner and then we came back here..."

"Oooh here comes the juicy part." In an instant the blondes blue eyes lit up as if the coffee she was drinking was a potion. "We talked for hours and then she left." Emily said. "That's all?"

"That's all." Hanna looked at her closely and not saying anything for a minute "I don't buy it." The doorbell rang and none of them made them moves to attend it. "What's so hard to believe?" She asked, worried that Hanna could sense that she got the nookie last night. "After so many years apart, all you guys did was talk? Nah, I don't buy it." She drank Emily's coffee as the bell rang again. "Are you gonna get that?"

"No, I'm tired." The brunette stood up with a pillow and hit Hanna with it as she went for the door. "Hi."

"Hi, delivery for Ms E. Fields."

"That's me." Emily took the board and signed for the delivery without noticing that the blonde had stood up and took the flowers from the delivery man. "Last night was the best." She read the card as Emily closed the door, "Seriously, you expect me to believe that you guys only talked all night after this." She said waving the card before the brunette took it and the flowers from her hands. She reread the card six times, trying to figure out if they were from Maya or Paige. The card was not signed, all it had were five words written by a handwriting she could hardly recognize. Probably of the florists.

"I'm gonna take a shower, we're meeting up with Spencer and Aria in an hour"

* * *

The four friends sat around a table at the Radley's hotel having free breakfast, courtesy of the manager's daughter. They had ignored the presence of Sara Harvey who sat at the bar drinking coffee with Jenna Marshall. "There must be something we can do, Ali is not in the right state to be used at bait."

"Emily! She asked for it. Why would she in the first place not tell us that she followed Charlotte in the church the night she died?" Aria said, what angered her most was that she was made the prime suspect when the investigation started. "There must be another way. All A is going to do is torture Alison the same way she did Hanna."

"Maybe she deserves it. Whatever Alison ran away from before she faked her own death can't compare to what happened to me and all of us in the doll house."

"Spencer, please help." Emily diverted to the girl who has been awfully quiet since they got to the restaurant "I don't know Em, Aria and Hanna do have a point. I mean I know its cruel but for what we don't know Alison could be Charlotte's killer." On the other side of the restaurant, Jenna stood up. Leaving Sara with a goodbye hug who had her eyes glued to the foursome all the time. "Refills for table 17!" The barista placed a tray of four cups of cappuccino near the blonde. She searched her clutch for a tiny bottle she had earlier received from Jenna and inched closer to the tray.

Sara looked around to see if anyone specifically the four girls were watching and poured the contents of the clear bottle into the first mug. As she was about to pour the rest, her phone rang causing her to abort her mission. "Taking matters into our own hands, are we?" Said the unknown caller. Sara immediately shoved the bottle into her leather jacket and looked around "Who is this?"

"I thought I made clear what would happen if you messed around with this project again."

"She was supposed to be dead five days ago. You are off the project okay!? I can do this myself." The mug beside Sara which she had just poisoned exploded, sending tiny pieces of ceramic and the hot liquid to splatter all over. She gasped in the sudden shock and everybody paused to look at her. The android remained glued to her ear, heart beating so fast she thought she would pass out "Now that I have your attention I'll say this for the last time: Your whole body will feel what your hands do whenever you take a shower." With that Sara ran towards the elevator in fear, avoiding everyone's face as she proceeded to her room.

"I wonder what all that was all about." Spencer said out loud and the other girls shrugged in union. "Emily!" Paige waved as she made way towards the girls "Morning ladies." She said and they all greeted back with wide smiles on their faces "Welcome back to Rosewood Paige." Spencer said. "Thanks, it almost feels like I never left."

"That's what happens when you land back the one that got away." Said Aria hinting also at her revived relationship with Ezra. "I'll see you guys later, Paige and I made plans for something."

"Does that something includes more talking like you did last." Hanna said sarcastically and Emily shot back "Well if you must know, we're going swimming." The three girls looked at the couple in confusion. "Is swimming code for lesbian sex?"

"Hanna!?" Everybody laughed before Paige decided to explain to the blonde "It's a private challenge to see which one of us is worthy to be the next coach of the Sharks." She said causing Hanna to roll her eyes. "We should leave before crazy gets crazier." Emily said pulling Paige by the arm, the girls said bye smiling at how good the two looked together.

"By the way." Paige said when she and Emily entered the elevator "Did you like the flowers." Emily blinked in slight shock. Of course this was a nice gesture from Paige but she kind of thought they were from Maya. She slept with the woman for goodness sake, the rebel should've bought her flowers not Paige "Yeah they are great, thank you." She said in a smile that convinced the brunette who went on talking as Emily spaced out. She couldn't believe how sweet Paige was compared to the woman she slept with the night before. Maya hadn't made any sort of contact ever since she escaped through her window like the sleaze ball she is. It kind of broke Emily, she blamed herself because she let the rebel fondle with her like a girl she picked up at a bar.

Emily was glad when they got to the Radley's indoors swimming pool and realized that Paige had booked out the whole area. She had a lot on her mind and a lot of people would make her think more than she already was. Swimming used to get her mind of things but at the moment, whenever her head would dive underwater her brain would think of her situation. She wonder why in the first place she would even think that Maya had bought her flowers.

Back in high school the rebel had not even once bought her flowers and when Emily asked she simply said 'If I buy you flowers, can we smoke the petals'. Clearly Maya hadn't changed, she was still the same old girl with a peculiar way of showing off her romantic side. She pushed the whole situation to the back of her head and put all her focus on Paige. This was the girl that deserved her undivided attention and was not going to let Maya ruin her day even further. "3 minutes 23 seconds." She said holding the timer on her hand "What? No, let me see that." Paige looked at the timer and back at the brunette who was biting her smile. "Emily, are you even timing me correctly?"

"Yeah totally, you're just terribly slow." She said with a big smile on her face. "Slow, hey!?" Paige swam closer to her "Totally, like a sloth."

"Oh, I'll show you slow." She tackled Emily causing both of them to dive deeper into the waters. She thanked God for her ability to keep her eyes underwater, Emily looked like a mermaid if there was ever to be one. She pulled her by the waist and linked their lips together. Paige held the brunette by the thighs which instantly wrapped around her waist. They swam to the edge of the pool, finally catching their breaths as their heads popped up. The kiss broke causing both of them to pant for air.

Emily's legs remained wrapped on Paige's waist, she held her by the neck bring her closer for a kiss quite similar to the one they shared before at Rosewood High's pool. Emily moaned when she felt the other brunettes tongue brush against hers, she couldn't control herself from grinding into Paige. There was no way there were about to continue with the challenge now, they spent their time kissing in the pool until their toes got wrinkled.

* * *

Her whole body collapsed on top of her bed as she groans in exhaustion. She had been practicing so hard for the past few days and all the exhaustion was starting to kick it. Emily could hardly recall the last time she'd been this exhausted. Paige had increased her stamina making it hard for her to keep up during their practice, although, she enjoyed it. She loved how the brunette could take control without making her feel like she's weak. Paige was her anchor and she was glad that she had someone who pushed her to greatness and believed in her.

A tap on the window startles her but luckily it was closed. She stood up and walked to it, opening the curtains to find Maya hanging on the sill. Emily just stood there, looking into the eyes of the woman who was hanging on for dear life. "Are you gonna let me in?" She asked through the glass and in defeat Emily opened. She went back to her position on the bed as Maya let herself in. "Where have you been?" Emily asked "Mississippi State prison." The rebel said it so calmly as if it were nothing, the thought of jail replaced Emily's anger with shock.

"What? Did you get arrested?"

"No, I'm too good to get caught. I had to break someone out of jail." Emily tried to read the woman in front of her but all she got was a poker face with no hint. "Who?"

"Boris Shchegolyayev, a very close friend."

"Why?"

"We've been fighting a lot and he needed some space, I don't know why he doesn't take a normal vacation to Bora Bora like everyone else." All this didn't make sense to the brunette. She had no idea if Maya was speaking in codes or if she was actually being serious. "He went to jail for a vacation?" She asked "Tell me about it! I swear to God, Russians are some crazy motherfuckers."

"Maya, you're a lawyer right?" The rebel laughed as she climbed onto the bed next to Emily. "What in the world gave you that idea?"

"That's how you got your friend out of jail, you got him bail?" That's the only thing that made sense to Emily, there was no way that Maya could literally break someone out of jail. No way. "Em, there are many ways to get someone out of jail without bail."

"Then what are you? FBI?" Maya laughed once more as Emily rolled her eyes in annoyance "Come on Em, who the hell do I look like, Toby Cavanaugh?"

"Would you be serious for once?"

"Emily I've been serious all along. I'm a criminal, a killer."

"Oh yeah, that again. Is that why you came back? To kill me?" She said in sarcasm "How about we have sex and get to the killing later." That was more of a statement than a suggestion. Maya ripped her shirt over her head and she straddled the brunette's waist. Not about to let her debate the proceeding events. "No." Emily sternly said even though her eyes couldn't help staring at the woman's lace covered breasts. She could see her nipples hardening though the see through material but she was not about to let herself get seduced. She was still angry at Maya, now even more because she kept talking crazy.

"Why not?" Maya asked in surprise "Paige bought me flowers Wednesday morning."

"Oh." Was all the rebel could say, she couldn't see how Paige buying flowers had to do with them having sex. "I didn't have to sleep with her, she just bought them because she cares but you on the other hand..."

"I care, just because I don't buy you flowers doesn't mean that I don't."

"You disappeared, Maya. For three day and when you come back all you want is sex."

"Em, I told you I had to break my friend out of jail."

"Jesus Christ, Maya! Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now!? The jail breaks, the killings..." The rebel got off from the brunette and pulled her to sit up, she was being honest but the brunette was drowning in denial and refused to be saved. "Okay listen, I'm sorry for disappearing like that, that's all I can apologize for so come on. I missed you." She kissed Emily on the neck, claiming back her position on her waist. The brunette sighed as she closed her eyes in frustration. She could not give into Maya, there was no way in hell that she was gonna let herself fall into the same temptation twice.

"Stop it." She said softly but she knew that the rebel heard her even though she ignored her, moving the kisses to Emily's pulse point. She continued down the brunette's neck, running her tongue on the length of her collarbone as her hand creeped underneath the brunette's shirt to squeeze her breast. "Maya..." Her sentence is stopped by the girl linking their lips together, tongue licking her bottom lip as she buried her other hand in her wavy locks. "I said Stop!" Emily said, sending a tingling slap to the rebels face. To say that Maya was shocked was an understatement, she held her slapped cheek with her mouth wide open while looking at Emily.

"Aow, Emily!" The said woman stood up from the bed and opened the window "Leave." She demanded. She almost felt bad for slapping Maya yet again but convinced herself that she deserved it. For making her feel stupid and frustrated. "Maya, get out!"

"Okay fine, I'm leaving" she stood up from the bed and wore her sweater while she grunted "Damn Paige and her fucking cliché flowers." Emily rolled her eye as she watched the girl approached her by the window. She had no idea if she wanted to cry or laugh at how mental Maya was. Blaming Paige for cock blocking her when she had herself to blame for that. In defeat, the rebel exited through the window and out of nowhere the black cat followed her out, surprising the hell out of Emily. She didn't watch them leave this time. She ensured that the window was completely locked just in case Maya tried to sneak back in.

The brunette wasted no time and went straight to bed. She couldn't believe how Maya could turn her whole world upside down. Once she laid her head, she immediately felt herself falling asleep in an instant. Drained from the unless fight she just had with someone who technically did not exist anymore.

"Emily! Emily."

"What?" She asked still half asleep. "You've got to come see this." Said Hanna, standing by her bedroom door. Emily looked at her phone and saw that it was 07:22 AM, she had slept through the night like a baby and didn't even remember turning in her sleep. She stood up and followed Hanna, wondering what could be so important that even the blonde was up at this time.

As she descended down the stairs she saw three men moving bunches of flowers into the apartment. "I guess you and Paige have been doing a lot of talking." Said Hanna teasingly. The whole open plan looked like a green house, there were all sorts of flowers in different colours. Some were even still attached to their roots in their flower pots "Ms Fields." One of the delivery men handed Emily a card as the others continued to place the flowers in any vacant spot they could find.

 _'I hope you're never going to give me grief about me not buying you flowers for the rest of your life. This should cover it.'_ Emily bursts into laughter as she read the card. It was not signed but there was only one person in the world, crazy enough to believe that buying flowers in bulk will suffice for the future. It was official, Maya St. Germain had clearly lost her mind.


	5. The Resolute Desk

**Before we go any further I'd like to say that I know nothing about the crimes committed in this chapter (Just in case it happens) it's just fiction. I think I'm going to end this story in a few chapters, I'm running low on motivation. Thank you all for reading and the reviews, I really appreciate your patience. Enjoy the rest and feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

How did she get into this position? Naked with nothing but a sheet to cover while staring at the naked gold dusted skin with a strange scar on the shoulder. She felt terrible and was disappointed in herself. She gave into Maya way too easily, all she did was buy all those flowers which apparently were to cover for eternity and went straight into bed with her. She looked into the black cats green eyes and rolled her own "Ahhh!" She grunted, even Jinx was disappointed in her. The cat sat on the dresser occasionally purring as if voicing its disapproval on the brunette.

"Hey, what time is it?" Maya asked, grabbing her phone from the night stand while Emily still stared at the scar. It totally looked like a bullet wound, she was sure of it because her father lived with a similar one before he died. "Shit! Babe, I've got to ramble." She said, getting out of bed and searching for her clothes. "Where are you going?" Emily asked. She couldn't believe that Maya just said 'Babe I've got to ramble'. The exact same words of a Led Zeppelin song about a man leaving his lover because she was an addiction which crippled him. How conveniently ironic since that's how Emily felt about the rebel.

"The White House." The words rolled out of her mouth and she immediately wished she could take them back. "As in Washington DC, what are you gonna do there?" She knew she couldn't tell Emily the whole truth because it was actually best that she didn't know anything. The swimmer already knew more than she should so far. "It's just work stuff. Don't worry, I'll be back tonight for sex."

"I'm not your booty call." Emily said in shock. She wondered if that's what Maya now thought of her. A piece of desert she could have anytime she wanted. "I know, I'm your booty call. You're the one going out on dates only to come back here and have sex with me." The brunette sighed, the words had somewhat truth to them. She knew that she had to stop sleeping with Maya especially now that things were getting serious between her and Paige.

"By the way, I've been thinking." Maya said sitting on the edge of the window with one leg dangling on the outside. "Really? I didn't think you do that anymore."

"You're funny but anyway I think I should rather kill the person who put a hit on you." Emily released a breath of frustration, she really wasn't in the mood to play along with Maya's assassin fantasies. "I mean it would be a waste to kill you especially when the nookie is so good." The brunette swallowed her laugh, she was annoyed and humoured at the same time and wasn't about to let Maya think that she enjoyed all this by a bit. "Do whatever you want." She said and all the rebel did was blow a kiss to her before she vanished out the window.

* * *

"I can't believe that Sara's dead? Do you think that we're going to be the suspects?" Emily asked as her and Hanna enters the apartment. "Probably, we're the prime suspects of every murder in Rosewood."

"Do you think it could be Noel who killed her?"

"Well after his death threat I think that he definitely is responsible." They both sat on the couch for a while, anticipating each other's moves like two people at an awkward blind date. "So, uhm... What do you have planned for tonight?" Emily broke the silence "Nothing, do you want me to keep you company?"

"Oh no, actually I was going to go home you know... Spend some time with my mom." She lied, she wanted to break things off between her and Maya officially. She knew that Hanna would be forced to leave the apartment if she was also not sleeping over. Ever since Uber A, the blonde had been afraid of sleeping alone in the apartment. "I guess I'll go home too, do you need a ride?"

"I'll take my car, I need to pack." They both stood up and hugged awkwardly before the blonde left. Emily went upstairs hoping that the rebel would show up as promised but when she got into her bedroom she got the biggest shock of her life. Her dresser was missing and replacing it was a huge carved antique oak table which looked like it weighed over a 1000 pounds. She sat on the edge of the bed looking at the huge block of wood, confused at what the old thing was doing in her room. "Oh, hey." Maya kissed her on the cheek and sat next to her looking straight at the table in awe.

"What is this doing here?" Emily asked and also embracing herself for the wildest explanation in the world. "I brought it for you."

"And what am I supposed to do with this big and ugly thing."

"Emily, do you have any idea what this is?" Maya asked, motioning at what she considered to be a work of art. "An old kiest." Maya sighed at the dry response. "It's the Resolute desk. The most priceless item in the world, everything is for sale except for this."

"How did you buy it if it's so priceless?"

"I said I brought it, not bought it. I wanted to do something nice for you." And out of all things in the world, a desk had to be the 'something nice' Emily sarcastically thought. This had to be the shittiest present she had ever received in her whole life and what made it worse was that the rebel thought it was so awesome. She had never been quite good at the normal kind of romantic gestures, her passion always seemed to come off weirdly and unorthodox although Emily loved it more than she would admit. "What am I going to do with it anyway?"

"Stand up." Maya said pulling her up from the bed and she complied, too worked up to start another fight with the rebel. Without a warning, her whole body got lifted from the ground, legs wrapped around Maya's waist as she carried her to the table. She placed her on top and wasted no time attacking Emily's lips with her own, the sudden kiss took the brunette by surprise and found herself unable to stop it. "What are you doing?" Emily asked once they broke the kiss with the rebel settling herself in between her thighs. Her hands running up and down the smooth skin which Emily's shorts revealed.

"What every US president since Hayes did with their first lady on this very desk." She kissed Emily's neck while her hand reached underneath her tank top, sliding up her abs to squeeze her breast through the material of the bra. "Stop!" Emily said slightly push the rebel as she still sat on the desk. "What now?"

"We have to stop sleeping with each other."

"WHAT! Like having sex!?" Maya asked in shock and Emily simply nodded, wondering how the rebel didn't see this coming since it was long overdue. "But why?"

"Because it's unfair to Paige."

"No it's not. You go out on dates with her, chat, hold hands and then give her a little kiss on the cheek at the end of the night. That's yall's thing but this..." She said indicating her hands at the both of them "sleeping together, the sex and nice pillow talk at the end. This is our thing, you can't just end it."

"There's nothing nice about the pillow talk."

"Are you kidding me? Those are the best moments of my life."

"All you talk about is fantasies of killing people."

"Speaking of which, I orchestrated a person's death for you today. The person who ordered a hit on you, remember?" Emily rolled her eyes, she would definitely have to die first if she was to believe that Maya killed people for a living. "I never asked you to kill anyone, don't be ridiculous."

"You agreed to it when I suggested it. Anyway you can't just break-up with me after I just killed someone for you, this shows how committed I am to you. I mean how many people can say 'I'd kill for you' and actually follow through when its crunch time" Emily shook her head as she got off the desk and walked out of the bedroom. "You're insane, this was never a relationship."

"So you were just taking advantage of me?" Maya asked, looking at the brunette with puppy eyes as she followed her to the lounge where they sat. Emily was shocked at how Maya had managed to turn the tables around, making her seem like she seduced her when it was actually the other way around. "Maya you're the one who always initiates sex."

"Because I thought you loved me. I don't like sharing you with Paige either but I never complained."

"This is crazy."

"Maybe you're right, Maybe this is crazy and I'm insane but... If insane is what I get for being crazy about you then I'm happy with being off the rails." Mixed emotions hit Emily like a truck with faulty brakes, she really had no idea what to say. This was Maya's way of saying she loves her, it has never been something she said directly. Before she disappeared she said something like 'I know I like to live my life in the grey areas but the way I feel about you is crystal clear' and if that was to be translated into English it would simply mean 'I love you'.

Maya took a chance and inched closer to the brunette, partly afraid that she might beat her up since she's been doing it left, right and centre lately. What she didn't know was that it only took words to knock Emily off her boots, she pulled Maya by the shirt and planted a kiss on her lips. The swimmer's back lay on the couch as Maya's hovered above her. She moaned when the rebel settled between her thighs, slightly lifting her up so their bodies could comfortably lay juxtaposed against each other.

Emily's tongue licks Maya's bottom lip, slowly slipping into her mouth. The rebel grinded her hip against the brunette's core who crossed her feet behind her, moaning as she ran her fingers into Maya's wavy locks. Emily slips a hand underneath the rebel's shirt while she slid hers down her thighs, way lower to the round ass picking beneath her shorts. Maya moaned when Emily's fingers pinching her hard nipple causing her to dig her nails, grabbing her butt tightly.

The door opened and the two women shot away from each other as Hanna came in with her back facing them. Lips kissing the man who was carrying her with her legs wrapped around his waist. "Shit!" Maya cursed as the man placed Hanna back on the ground, she looked anywhere but the couple wishing that there was a way for her to escape. "Em, I thought you were going to spend the night at your moms." Hanna said, embarrassed that she just got caught. "I thought you were going home too." The tension in the room was so thick a knife could cut through it.

The other three kept silently looking around in shame while Maya on the other hand looked at the floor, wishing she could disappear and not blow her cover. "Wait, is that..." The rebel faced the blonde and innocently waved at her with a depressed smile on her face "OH MY GOD! You're alive!" Hanna rushed over and hugged Maya in the kind of welcome she thought Emily would've given her a few days ago. The blonde touched Maya's face, massaging her cheeks as she laughed in embarrassment "Oh god! It's really you."

"Really me." She said in a smile, she was kind of mad that she blew her cover but Hanna's excitement made her happy, this was the warmest welcome she had ever received. "Oh this is Caleb, you guys haven't met. He arrived in town when you went to camp back then."

"Hey man." Maya said as she and Caleb shook hands "Hey! What's up." He responded. "I'm good and you?"

"Good, nice to meet you." Hanna looked at Emily with a wild smirk on her face "So, you and Maya. What happened to Paige... And Sabrina?" She asked and Emily just shrugged and said "What happened to Jordan... And Spencer?"

"Would you guys excuse us for a minute?" Hanna's said, not even waiting for her secret lover and the rebel to respond. She pulled Emily from the couch and out the balcony, leaving the two standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Seriously, you couldn't wait for us to be alone before you could say that out loud?" Hanna asked as she closed the door behind her "What? You started it. So what's really going on?"

"I broke off the engagement with Jordan." Emily wasn't too shocked by that, Hanna loved Jordan but she wasn't in love with him. "And Spencer? please don't tell me that you and Caleb are doing this behind her back."

"She knows, her and Caleb broke things off and besides she's still in love with Toby."

"He's getting married."

"That's never stopped anyone, especially Spencer." Hanna said causing Emily to laugh out loud recalling all the men Spencer had managed to mess around with even though they were in serious relationships. "So when did Maya come back from the dead?" Hanna asked. "Same time when Paige came back to town. I just don't know what's going on..." Emily's words are stopped by the sound of the furniture dragging on wooden floor. "What's that?" Emily shrugged her shoulders as they continued to listen to the thumping sounds of struggle coming from the inside of the loft. The two walked to the glass door, looking through the inside and all they saw was Maya standing up from the ground only to fall hard back down with the couch hiding her body.

Emily and Hanna ran inside to save the rebel, hearts pounding with fear for Maya's safety. The looked beyond the couch to find Caleb straddling Maya, both hands choking her throat as she hit his arms trying to break the lock. "CALEB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?." Hanna distracted him, causing Maya to break free and hit his nose with her forehead. Caleb fell back and they both quickly stood up, ready to fight. He threw a punch which the rebel ducked, holding him by the shoulders and hitting his stomach twice with her knee.

"MAYA, STOP!" Emily screamed. Caleb caught her leg, punching her on the side of the head and fell back when she jumped on him. Legs swinging on his neck like a Frisbee and locking hard on it, choking him down with her calves' while he tried to part her legs. "GUYS, STOP IT!" Maya loosened her legs as her and her enemy looked up at the two women from the ground. The two fighters stood up, Caleb nudging the rebel on the shoulder causing her to stumble a little "HEY!" Hanna screamed, stepping in between the two. "What the hell is going on!?" Emily asked and the two remained silent, pouting like toddler as they avoided looking at each other. "Caleb?"

"She broke my nose!"

"He tried to chock me, for no reason." Maya defended herself. "No reason!?" Caleb screamed "What about Gaza City, huh? How's that for a reason?"

"Come on Lib, not this again."

"Lib?" Emily and Hanna said in union, it was clear that the two had some kind of relationship with each other yet they had pretended as if they were meeting for the first time. "Do you have any idea what those Palestinians did to me!? Oh, sure you do. You illegally break into countries all the time." Emily was shocked at Caleb's insinuation about the rebel, Maya would never illegally enter a country especially one with a war zone like Gaza. "I told you that I never wanted to see you again. Every time I see you, I can't help but remember what happened there." He said as his anger turned into sadness and both their eyes swelling with tears. "I know and I'm sorry. When I woke up you were the first thing I thought about, I went back for you."

"I know. My knees are all fucked up because you kept dragging me even though you could barely walk." They lightly chuckled, blinking away their tears because they were macho like that. "I thought I was gonna lose you. You're the only thing close to family that I have left." Emily and Hanna stood by, watching the two sort out whatever difference they had. "I'm sorry for beating you up just now." Caleb said causing the rebel to scoff. "Beat up? Please... You fight like a cheap whore." They all laughed as the lad hugged his best friend "the kind that sucks in bed too."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Emily asked in shock "I kept waiting for the second line to disappear but it didn't." Alison said, holding her stomach as if the foetus just kicked "is it Archer's?"

"Who else would it be?" The blonde sobbed, wiping her tears "I thought we were careful."

"You don't have to make a decision right now." Said Emily, holding her hand. She couldn't believe that this had to happen, now Alison would have to raise a child of the man who tried to kill her. "I know. I just thought that my mother would be here when this happened, at least I wouldn't be alone."

"You're not alone." The brunette said, laying her head on the back rest of the couch while looking into Alison's eyes. "I'm here, okay. Whatever you decide to do." She knew that Ali had no one in her corner, especially since all her other friends had strong doubts about her. Alison closed the gap between them and kissed Emily on the lips. The brunette closed her eyes, taken aback by the sudden kiss she never expected.

"Sonuvabitch!" Maya angrily cursed while looking through her binoculars, hiding up a big leafy tree in Spencer's yard. "What?" Caleb asked "She just kissed her." The lad chuckled and scoffed at her friend's anger. "You deserve it for spying on her like this."

"I'm not spying, Lib. I'm protecting her, who knows what Harvey planned before we got rid of her."

"What? You killed Sara Harvey." Caleb said in shock, not that he cared much for her. "I orchestrated her death and got stupid Khan to kill her."

"How'd you do that?"

"Find the perfect perpetrator, find or fabricate incriminating evidence... Come on Lib, you know all this. Don't act all innocent." The two got distracted by the sound of a verbal argument from a distance. Maya took the binoculars and looked down the Dilaurentis gate while her friend just observed with Jinx sitting on the branch by his side "Goddammit! Here comes another one."

"Paige!" Emily ran out the Dilaurentis front door toward the police man denying the brunette access. "Hi, he's giving me such a hard time about seeing you." Paige said as the police man went back in his car. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" Emily asked seeing that the other brunette seemed a bit agitated and insecure. "Are you able to go out for lunch?" She asked putting Emily on a tight spot. "Alison is going through a rough time..."

"Unbelievable!" Paige said in disappointment and Emily couldn't blame her. She had been so distant lately because she had been sleeping with Maya on the side and now mistakenly kissing Ali. It was kind of hard to be around Paige with all the guilt she was feeling "Look Paige. Ali, she... She's in trouble"

"No she isn't. She saw us getting close and now she's trying to drive a wedge in between us. She still controls you Em, it's like you're her puppet." Emily knew that Paige was saying this out of jealousy but she couldn't help but think of truth the words held. Alison kissing her today was merely an exercise, an exercise to see if she still held control over her even when pregnant. "Call me when you finally decide to cut the strings." With that Paige left and Emily stood defeatedly. She watched the girl leave before heading back in the house, thinking of what Paige had said. "What did she want?" Alison asked, seeing the confused look in Emily's face. The swimmer tried to speak but the words were stuck in her mouth as the news coverage on the television distracted her.

 _{The president of Afghanistan, Ashraf Ghani was assassinated at the White House in Washington DC while having a private meeting with US President Donald Trump. The Resolute desk which was originally a gift from Queen Victoria to President Hayes in the 1880's is also reported stolen, leaving President Trump's belongings scattered on the floor. No suspects have been identified yet...}_ A loud beep ringed in the brunette's ears muting the television and surrounding sounds. All of Emily's senses instantly died, eyes wildly open while her soul fell into and inescapable state of limbo.


	6. Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

**Thanks for reading, follows and reviews. And again I know nothing about these crimes. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Addiction: a brain disorder characterized by compulsive engagement in rewarding stimuli despite adverse consequences.

She slides her hand between the bed and her lover's pelvic area, making her hips arch and her round ass stick out a bit. Her moans low and subtle as she continued kiss the inside of her thighs, teasingly. "Do you forgive me?" She asks, mouth blowing air on Maya's centre who buried her face in the pillow. She slides her tongue from her clit up to her sweet entrance causing the rebel to raise her hips even higher, moaning into the pillow tightly held against her face. "No." She breathes.

They had been at it since they woke up. Emily asked the question seven times already and no matter what she did Maya would refuse. She had arrived back at the loft last night to find the rebel angry at her because she kissed Ali. Emily had no idea how she found out about it and when she asked all Maya said was that it didn't matter.

She softly kissed her round butt and lightly bit on it before she moved the kisses to her spinal cord. Leaving soft wet imprints of her lips on every knotty bone leading to her neck. "Please, I'm sorry." Emily slid her right hand between her thighs, rubbing Maya's rosy folds which were already dripping wet. The brunette's body lay slightly on top of the bandit's, right leg in between hers and her breasts rubbing against her bare back. She bit the pillow as Emily continued to rub her clit while kissing her neck. "Em, please." She begged, feeling quite frustrated at Emily's teasing. Emily smiled and slowly inserted two fingers in her entrance but stopped halfway, giving her enough to cause frustration "Does this mean you forgive me?" Maya shook her head into the pillow.

"You want me to stop?" She said, slowly sliding her fingers deeper inside her. Maya shook her head as she bit her lip in a moan, trying to be as quiet as she could not to alert Hanna and Caleb. "Then forgive me, and let me show you how sorry I am." She purred into her ear, massaging her inner wall just enough to avoid her G-spot. Emily could also feel herself dipping onto Maya's thigh, her aim to torture the rebel was backfired on her. The soft moans and the silky skin of her delicate spot gave Emily a crystal meth hit high. Maya was her addiction. Her God and her body the religion she worshiped.

"Say it." She said grinding her centre on the back of the rebel's thigh in the same rhythm as the fingers buried deep inside her. Maya couldn't take it anymore. The heat of her pulsing clitoris and Emily's own grinding on her now slippery thigh was too much to endure. "I forgive you." She mumbled into the pillow. "Huh?" The brunette asked nibbling on her ear "I forgive you... Now show me how sorry you are."

Emily picked up the speed of her hips and fingers, sliding her other hand up between the bed and Maya's chest to tightly grab her breast. "Oh, God!" Maya moaned, feeling her walls closing around Emily's fingers. The swimmer continued rocking her hips at the same rhythm, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip as he felt her own clit pulsing. Maya buried her face into the pillow, screaming out her orgasm as the brunette continued to pump. Her own breath hitching as she climaxed at the friction of her centre on the rebel's thigh. Emily buried her head into Maya's neck catching her breath, both of their bodies shaking at the state of Nirvana they had just reached as 9 letters flashed in Emily's brain. A-D-D-I-C-T-I-O-N.

"So it's just you and me now, no Paige or Alison." Maya said with Emily's head resting on her back while they both lay naked. "There was never an Alison. It was just a mistake."

"Whatever it was, just promise me that it won't happen again." Emily smiled at the rebel's jealousness. Maya really liked to act tough and all as if things didn't affect her but deep down she was the marshiest marshmallow on earth. "I promise, I won't let anyone or anything come between us again." They both sat up and covered their naked bodies with the sheets. "How about we finalize this agreement like Professionals?"

"As in a Contract?" Emily asked in shock. "Nah." May held out her fist with her smallest finger extended "Pinkie swear." Emily lightly chuckled but linked her pinkie finger with Maya's. They looked into each other's eyes and said "I swear." In union. "How substantial is this professional pinkie swear?" Emily teasingly asked lying back in bed as Maya put her clothes on, "Substantial enough that I always follow through with whatever crime I swore to." An uncomfortable feeling rumbled up Emily's stomach.

Ever since she saw that news article about the murdered Afghanistanian President and the missing desk she had not thought about it at all. She didn't bother scrutinizing how the incriminating evidence of the said desk which still sat across her bed proved Maya's guilt. 'It's just a coincidence, a prank maybe.' she psychotherapied herself as she looked at The Resolute Desk. "Take a shower, I'll go make breakfast." Maya said kissing her on the forehead before heading out the bedroom and descending down the stairs.

Maya gives Caleb's butt a hard slap causing him to break his and Hanna's kiss. "Jesus Christ! Don't you have your own place?" He asked as the three of them moved to the kitchen. "I could ask you the same thing but I already know your answer. You don't have your own place." Hanna laughed and her boyfriend looked at her in shock. "Are you taking her side?" He whined, "Come on babe. You gotta admit, that was really funny considering that you never have your own place." The three prepared breakfast together with Caleb and Maya constantly at each other's throats. They were later joined by Emily, she and Hanna listened to the two stories of their lives back in California. The pair wondered how the two rebel's were even friends if they fought so much, they were like bickering cats and dogs.

Once they were done with breakfast, Emily and Hanna left the two friends and the cat to go check on Alison. The brunette had left Ali's house without a word yesterday, she was shocked by the headlining news although the blonde probably thought it had to do with the kiss. "You never told me why you came back to town." Caleb said in more of a question than a statement once the girls had left. "Harvey hired me to kill Emily."

"What!?" He said in shock. "Relax I was never going to do it, the girl's got me on the palm of her hand. That's why I had to take out Harvey."

"Does Emily know all of this?" Caleb asked. "I told her but she doesn't want to believe me."

"And you're okay with that? Her being in love with a version of you that only exist in her head and not the real you?" Maya looked at her friend who just sat on the couch with Jinx in his arms. "I never really thought of it that way. So you're saying that I should do something a little drastic so that Emily can believe that I'm really a criminal."

"Wait... Drastic!?" Caleb said in shock, knowing that her friend's 'little drastic' meant bringing hell on earth. "Like I did with you. Taking you to Gaza, that made you believe what I was capable of."

"No, no, nnno! Maya, that's not what I'm saying..."

"You're a genius, Lib. If I put all my cards on the table, she will finally realize how important this relationship is to me." Caleb was regretting starting this conversation. There was no way that he could stop her now. Whenever Maya had an idea in her head she became like a wild fire spreading out in a field drowned by gasoline. "Wait! What if you expose yourself to her and then she hates you? I mean you're a murderer." Caleb said, hoping that he could get the rebel to dispose of her plan. "Assassin, not a murderer. Jeez you make me sound like I'm that psychotic ex of hers who tried to drown her."

"Honestly I don't see a difference."

"But there is. See, Paige did it out of jealousy and anger. Bitch can't control her emotions for shits, that's psychotic. I on the other hand was merely doing what I was hired for, I really don't get a kick out of killing people. And as soon as I found out that Emily was the target I aborted the mission, fooled Harvey and then killed her instead."

"I'm just afraid that Emily won't see things the way you do, I mean, who ever does!? She's gonna do more than deny you nookie for a couple of days, Em is gonna break whatever weird relationship yall got going on." This was his last shot, if this didn't convince the killer then there was nothing more he could say that would. "Now that's a load of bullshit." Maya said looking at her friend as if he just committed the worst sin ever "Emily loves me, Lib. And don't you fucking call our love a 'whatever weird relationship'... It's fucking love."

* * *

Emily steps out of a loud and windy helicopter as a huge bald Russian man guided her since she was blindfolded. She was kind of scared of him at first but then he showed her a video of Maya telling her not to worry and that she had a surprise for her. The rebel had picked out a sexy elegant dress for her, an edgy short black dress with a metallic golden trim on the right thigh revealing every inch of her toned legs. It looked really expensive, so did the heels and pure gold accessories she wore. She carefully held tightly to the provided large arm as he led her through the very rocky land.

Suddenly they came to a stop and the man said his very first words since they have met. "You can take off blindfold now." Emily took a deep breath before sliding up the blindfold from her head. She's met by the sight of Maya wearing a black flowy dress which revealed every length of her thigh but not only that, they were at the Grand Canyon. Emily was speechless as she walked towards the rebel. Maya looked terribly sexy as the air blew her dress away, behind her was a table set up for two, overlooking the sunset and the Grand River.

"What are we doing here?" Emily asked as she excitedly approached the rebel. "Well with Paige out of the way, I figured that this is the perfect time to take you out on a date." Emily wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, this was the most sensuous thing Maya had done since coming back to town. After all the supposed killings, flower drama and the Resolute Desk which Emily had concluded was a decoy, she really appreciated the normality of the date even though it was practically at one of the great wonders of the world. But that was just Maya, she always found a way to make the simplest things extraordinary. "Come." Maya led her by the hand to her seat "I made sure to get your favourite meal."

Everything went according to the book, it was as if Maya took the date as a practical exam which she definitely aced. She pulled out all the tricks, from pulling out chairs to complimenting her and even having a normal conversation without killings and criminal activities. It was not that Emily hated it when Maya would talk about such. If she were to be honest, she totally loved it. Of course she didn't believe any of it but the wild stories amused her. They were funny and they did the trick to get her mind of things for a while.

The sun had gone down a while ago and Maya's crew had brought candles to brighten up the mountain, making the scene even more attractive as the rivers stream seemed to glow on itself. They talked and laughed throughout the three course meal. The rebel's team of waiters, chefs and others that Emily couldn't personally fit into a specific occupation left after they had cleared the table. Leaving the two with a fine bottle of Armand De Brignac Brut Gold Champagne in the cool candlelight Canyon.

"Did they ever tell you how your father died?" Maya asked totally out of the blue. Emily was taken aback by the rebel's sudden interest in her father's death, she wasn't even aware that she knew about all that. "He died during a war in Iraq." Maya let out a breathy laugh at the response as she shook her head "They lied." She said then took a sip of her champagne. "What are you talking about?" Emily asked, eyes instantly drowning in tears as she looked at the woman across the table. "Your father didn't die at war. Well he did die fighting for the good coz he's an honourable man like that but it wasn't war, at least not the Iraq kind." Maya couldn't look into the brunette's eyes when she spoke. She placed her glass back on the table and looked through the brunette and not exactly at her. "Do you want me to tell you how your father died?"

Emily's heart was pounding. She couldn't make sense of what was happening. First thing they were having dinner beyond the Canyon river glow and in a second the whole thing had escalated to the point where she now feared for her life. She lightly nodded her head, looking into Maya's eyes which seemed emotionless like a bipolar patient heavily sedated by lithium. It was almost as if she was hallow inside or that it wasn't even her at all. "New York... That's where he died, not Iraq." Emily finds it hard to believe. There hasn't been a war at New York, why would her father die in New York out of all the places. "How do you know that?"

"Do you know what a country does when it's in recession and is over populated?"

"Maya..."

"They manufacture a virus that will eliminate the minority... It's a small step till they can get The Purge up and running like a motherfucker." Emily leaned back into her chair, what could an over populated country and The Purge which she knew to be a myth have to do with her father's death. "You know my father was a science professor." Maya continued. "He had been working on a side project of cures for fatal diseases for quite a while but then he decided to take on a different approach. Manufacture a new virus using cells of existing viruses so he could study them closely to create the perfect cure."

Maya took a bottle of champagne to fill her glass up and Emily's, even though there was still some in it. "The US government found out about it, they thought it would be a good sell to the UK since their economy has become shitty these days. They had your fathers troops arrest my dad as a disguise to basically kidnap him and force him to create large quantities of the virus under their watch. The governments had planned to use the US and UK legal forces to distribute the virus to the public... That's where your father comes in."

"I saw his body, he had six bullet wounds. He wasn't sick."

"Your father found out what the US and UK government were gonna do with the virus and wasn't pleased that innocent people would suffer an agonizing death just because they lived in poverty. So your father as the General confronted the Marshal and the big bosses tried to sweet talk him with millions but that stubborn father of yours refused. He secretly visited my father's cell one night and they came up with a plan to in fact the Marshal with the virus, just to show the funders of this project how dangerous it could be and then my father on the other hand would destroy every trace of what's left of it." Maya took a deep breath, hoping that Emily was going to take the news better than she'd imagined.

"Your father got invited to an exclusive dinner at the Marshals apartment in New York one night. He took the virus with him but before he could inject it... The Marshal shot him at the governments order." Emily broke down in tears as she shook her head. "They found out that our fathers had some conspiracy going on and that all traces of the virus was destroyed so they tortured my dad because he refused to remake it. They ended up killing him with his own creation, the one that he gave your father the night before."

"The military kidnapped both me and my brother after my father's death, my mom was out of town when they charged for us and she didn't take it lightly. They called her The Maestro and her team, the Orchestra. Not only because of her role in Classical music but also that the crimes she orchestrated for many years were as perfect as Wolfgang Mozart's symphonies. The Goddess of the underworld... You know the Paris bombing!? She executed that. We were held captive underneath the city, tortured because they believed that we knew where our father hid his formulas and all his research."

Emily could see that Maya was becoming emotional and her eyes teary. "My mom was able to get me out and on a helicopter to the Belgium base where I could recover. She wasted no time and went back into the bullet mosh-pit to get my brother, before she left me she said 'Now you go back to Belgium where it's safe, okay!? Me and your brother are right behind you'" the rebel laughed, tears uncontrollably pouring out her eyes "... See that's why I'm constantly looking over my shoulder, I always feel like they are hovering behind me." She glanced behind her and brushed down the chills of the tiny hairs on her arms "but there's never anyone there."

"Why are you telling me this?" The brunette asked. "I want you to understand why I do what I do. What got me here. We are all like the YinYan sign. We hold the same darkness as we do light and pretend to be all holly but for you... I'm willing to expose all my darkness to the world." Emily was so focused on their conversation she hadn't realized a plane landing at the other side of the river. "What's going on?" She asked through the noise and the strong wind that the plane was causing. There seemed to be a lot more surrounding them. The plane was tailed by helicopters and heavy vehicles.

"I'm giving back the Malaysian Flight 370 and the passengers, my first big crime. I'm dedicating it as a present to you, I probably won't be able to give you anything for quite a while so I had to go big." The plane which had disappeared in plain sight almost 3 years ago opened and about 239 people emerged from it. The sounds of military forces weighed in on them, the whole Canyon was surrounded by a thousand armed men ordering everyone to lie down with their hands where they could see them. "I want you to see all my skeletons and hopefully they won't scare you away."

Emily looked into Maya's eyes and all she did was give her the same sad smile that she did years ago when she found her lighting candles in Spencer's bedroom and when she caught her taking a hit in Hanna's backyard. This was it and she knew it, Maya was leaving again. "My carriage awaits." Said the rebel as she stood up, dragging their dinner table away from Emily, and throwing it down the cliff into the river. Maya straddled her, not paying any attention to the loud soldier screaming through the receiver or the hundreds who were approaching them. She slowly kissed Emily's lips deeply yet so innocently, her hands were buried in the brunettes locks as she held her tightly, knowing that this was their last moment.

The rebel felt her own heart shatter when streams of hot tears poured down Emily's cheeks and into their kiss, spicing up their kiss with a taste of sadness. Maybe this was a mistake, she thought that revealing herself to Emily wouldn't be such a big deal but she hadn't thought things through. This would be the third time she would leave her and she knew that she couldn't live without Emily, not anymore.

One of the soldiers grabs Maya by her dress and smashes her onto the cliff, almost sending her a hundred feet down. Emily sadly watched as the love of her life struggled to get back up the cliff, she was so traumatized that she could hardly move or even breath as the armed men surrounded them.

Maya got back up the edge of the cliff and removed a knife tied around her thigh, she sliced the throats of the soldiers who approached, sending some directly down the cliff with a kick to the chest as she fought every single man that came her way. A silver bullet shot straight from one of the soldiers descending down the helicopters and pierced on Maya's right thigh. She fell down to the ground and rolled around in pain, crawling towards Emily. Her bloody hands touched her thigh giving it a tight squeeze "Don't cry..." She whispered to the brunette. Emily couldn't control her eyes, the sight of Maya all messed up and violent was a nightmare.

The back end of the sniper rifle jabbed Maya on the back of her head causing her to fall down Emily's feet. The brunette wanted to reach down to the criminal but her eyes were trapped to the woman who just knocked her lover down. She was not a soldier but an Agent, she wore casual clothes with a bulletproof vest on top. The agent bitterly smiled at Maya before looking cockily towards the brunette in victory. Maya held tightly to her knife and pressed it down on the agent's foot, forcing it down to crack the thick bones of her foot. "Aaaaah!" the woman screamed before she pulled the blade off the cracked bones and flesh. A lot of guns pointed at the rebel, all ready to shoot if she dared made a move.

"You Little Bitch!" The Agent grunted through her teeth as she kicked Maya on the ribs with her good foot. Emily watched painfully as the female Agent brutalized her lover, it was as if she was hypnotized to sit still because no matter what she tried, she just couldn't get herself to do anything but breath "Clifton, Stop! We need her alive." Said a man who dragged the Agent away from the brutally beaten rebel. "Take her away." He ordered the soldiers and then pulled up Maya's chair to sit on it, in front of Emily.

The brunette couldn't bring herself to even lift a finger while she watched Maya lying on the dusty ground as a soldier held her body down whilst the others chained her up. The male agent kept speaking to Emily but she just couldn't make her sound. All her focus was on Maya's new bullet hole, the bruises on her body and the bloody sand as she lay faced down while her bloodshot eyes looked into her teary ones. The soldiers pulled the rebel up and dragged her to one of their vehicles. Emily silently cried as she watched her limping in pain of her wounded thigh. Her focus was fixated at the outlaw, all the chaos around her didn't matter. Maya may be an unreasonable criminal and a cold hearted killer but Emily still loved every chip of ice which froze her heart.


	7. Live By The Sword, Die By the Sword

A thick file with the title JNSQ drops onto her lap but sadly enough her hands couldn't reach it. She was seated on a mechanical steal chair, the kind that locks the arms, feet and chest, the minute she sat down. "I would go through all the crimes you are charged for but that would take all day..."

"Fine by me, I somehow managed to clear up my schedule and squeeze in my two favourite people in the world." Maya sarcastically teased as Agent Shaw roamed her thick glass cubical prison. "You shouldn't have went through all that trouble. We don't plan on keeping you for long." Said Clifton who was still bitter about her stabbed foot. "Bummer! I was really looking forward to spending some quality time with you guys, especially Mrs Clifton over here." She said smirking at the woman who scowled in annoyance.

"We ran a background check on you and guess what we found." The male agent said walking towards Maya and flipped through the pages of the thick document on her lap. "Name: Je Ne Sais Quoi, Surname: Je Ne Sais Quoi, Date of birth: Je Ne Sais Quoi and oh! Look at that." He pointed at an LMFAO emojicon. "Wow! That's a good picture, the camera totally loves me." Agent Clifton took a deep breath out of frustration which Maya could hear from the distance.

"Do you know what 'Je Ne Sais Quoi' is?" The woman asked as she limped towards the rebel who shrugged "I don't know what."

"That's the translation, Je Ne Sais Quoi is a quality that is hard to describe. A term that has been used to describe all of these big unsolved crimes and now, you. Claiming the number 1 spot on the Interpols most wanted list." Maya scoffed and chuckled as she shook her head "Agents, I am honoured. My mother would be so proud, I don't think I've ever been number 1 at anything."

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that, Agents. I'm sure you've got all the answers in this Bible you carry around." Agent Clifton sends a hard fist through the rebels jaw, causing her to cough out blood onto her new overall. Maya spat out the bloody mixture and wiped her lips with her shoulder "You guys treat your guests with such vile behaviour, expect this to be my last visit."

"The only way you're gonna leave this place is in a casket, don't forget you killed our soldiers and stabbed me."

"In self defense, you all attacked me first and whatever it is in this file you think you can pin onto me, think again."

"You hijacked the Malaysian Flight 370 and landed it at the Grand Canyon." Agent Shaw said but Maya knew that all the evidence they had were all dead ends. If there's one thing her mother taught her good, it was to cover her tracks. "Honestly Shaw, you give me too much credit. How could I possibly hijack a plane with 239 people, hide it for 3 years and then give it back?"

"What are you suggesting? The plane fell from the heavens?" Maya looked at agent Clifton inquisitively and hummed "God is one strange man indeed. He giveth then taketh and in this case, he giveth back again." The man walked around Mayas cubical, trying to think of a way to get the information he needed. "How about we cut you a deal. Immunity for your crimes and your knowledge about the Maestro and her Orchestra..."

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked defensively at the mention of her mother "The Maestro had always been the first on the Interpols list until you stepped into the scene committing crimes in almost the same manner as her and the orchestra. Clearly you were the Maestro's protégé." Clifton said causing the man to scowl at her for being too forward. "Look we are willing to overlook all your charges and your connection with the Maestro if you work with our team as a double agent."

"Shaw! That's ridiculous, I'm not going to work with a criminal." Clifton threw a tantrum which made Maya laugh "She's our best shot at cleaning the underworld. We can either bring one criminal down or use their benefactor to bring down the whole lot." Agent Shaw said to his partner. "I second what Clifton said about this being ridiculous but I like your out of the box thinking, Shaw. Maybe that could work."

"So we have a deal?" He asked but Maya shook her head, "How about we settle this like the professional we are, flip me for it. Heads: I join your team and help you catch all of the criminals you had been incompetent to or Tails: I don't join your team and you release me cause let's face it, you've got no evidence against me." Agent Shaw shook her head "You are in no position to make demands, you are facing execution with or without evidence, if you don't accept our deal."

"Are you chicken Agent... Just flip the damn coin." Maya challenged him "I take my job seriously, if you wanna flip coins you should have hanged around corners with gamblers."

"You know what!? I'll flip you for it." Clifton said retrieving a coin from her pockets. "Clifton?"

"No, Shaw. If this is how she wants to play it then game on." The Agent immediately tossed up the coin up in the air and caught it to place it on the back of her other hand. She leaned into the criminal and revealed the coin which had unfortunately for her, landed on tails. "Won't you look at that!?" Maya teased in victory. "I told you not to do this Clifton" Shaw said to the woman who was immensely disappointed "now how about you loosen these metals, Emily's waiting for me." Maya said as the Agents walked out of the cubical in frustration. "You will be lucky if you ever see her again. Interpol will never let you go, you're a danger to this entire universe."

"Clifton, now don't be a sore loser. We had a deal."

"Unlike you Je-Ne-Sais-Quoi, I'm not stupid enough to let a damn coin decide for me."

"Do you know what the aftermath of not following through with a heads or tails deal is, Agent? Bad luck, it will follow you to your grave like the black cat behind you." The agent stopped dead on her tracks and turned around to see bright green eyes staring at her. She looked back and forth at the rebel and the cat, trying to make sense of how the pet had made it into the building let alone the inmates cubical which was extremely secured.

* * *

"Arson, treason, terrorism... The list goes on and on but you, Ms. Fields can make the world a better place by helping us put that criminal away forever." Emily stared down at the zinc table which had a photograph of Mayas beat up face on it. She hadn't said a word since the rebel kissed her goodbye. The tears just kept uncontrollably rolling from her eyes as her brain tried to make sense of everything that has happened. Her father, the St. Germain's, Maya. It all couldn't be true, this had to be some vivid nightmare that she couldn't escape. "Ms Fields?" Agent Clifton said, shaking Emily from her thoughts.

"This is worlds most wanted criminal we're talking about, I'm sure that whatever information you know about Je-Ne-Sais-Quoi will be helpful." She said but the brunette remained quiet "Agent I think we should let her go. She's been here for almost 24 hours, she's exhausted." Said her male partner who just walked through the questioning room. "Shaw, I can crack this. Just give me a few minutes with Ms Fields..."

"Clifton, I know you've been trying to solve these 'Je Ne Sais Quoi' and 'Maestro of the Orchestra' crimes for a long time but this is an innocent victim, she's in shock."

"Shaw..."

"No, you can bring her in for questioning someday but for now... I'm releasing her. Her family has been waiting for hours." He helped Emily up and guided her out of the room. The swimmer could barely walk, her legs were all jellied up and she relied on the man strength to hold her up. Her mother and her friends were waiting for her at the foyer but the first person to run up to her was Paige. "Emily are you okay?" They all said as they gathered around her but she remained as quiet as she had been. "She is still in shock, I think you should take her home to rest." Agent Shaw said to Pam while Paige and the other girls helped Emily to the car.

"Thank you Agent Shaw, I don't know what I would've done if I had lost my girl." Emily heard her mother say as she entered Paige's car to sit beside her. "Don't you worry Mrs Fields." Said Agent Shaw "The person who put your daughter's life in danger will never threaten her again, in 60 days that monster will be executed." Emily's heart shattered as her mother thanks the Gods. None of them except probably Hanna knew that the so called monster was actually Maya. "I'm so glad you're safe, what were you doing at the Grand Canyon?" Pam asked as she closed the door and Paige looked at her though the rare view mirror. "She's not talking to anyone."

"Oh God!" Pam scooted closer to Emily who had her face pressed against the cars window. Her mom held her in a tight hug but she remained cold, looking out at all the armed men as they drove out of the facility. Emily watched the building where Maya was kept as they drove away, she stared at the property's signalling light until she lost sight of it in the dark night. Throughout the whole drive, her mother and Paige tried to make light conversation with her. They avoided all questions about the events which led her to the misfortune with the Secrete Services thinking that it was best that they tipped toed around it.

Her friends pulled up in her driveway the same time as Paige did, Emily hadn't noticed that the girls were right behind them all the time. Immediately when she walked out of the car, Paige rushed up to her and led her into her house. Everybody was fussy around her, even Alison offered to make her food which she declined by the shake of the head. Emily went straight for the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She didn't want to be around anyone, especially since all they really wanted to talk about was what had happened at the Canyon.

The brunette ignored the voice of her mother calling out to her behind the door. She slipped into bed with the same dress with light blood strains on it and her thigh, some of which were Mayas and the soldiers she had killed. Emily closed her eyes, hoping that she could drift off to sleep but the events of the night before replayed themselves over and over in her head. At some point in the middle of the night she heard her door open and she pretended to be asleep. Paige had let herself in and cuddled her but to the brunette's convenience Paige immediately fell fast asleep. Emily sat as still as she could, staring at the darkness of her room.

The awoke brunette jutted as she felt the bed dip and was immediately met by a soft purr as the stray cat approached her. The black cat cuddled up against her, its green eyes lighting up the room while it stared into the brunette's sad eyes. She held the cat in her arms and closed her eyes as Jinx purred, licking her arm in comfort. The rattling of her window opening brought her back to life, she immediately sat up almost waking the brunette next to her. She watched as a shadow appeared behind the light of the moon "Maya..?" She whispered but the shadow was too large to be the rebels. Emily looked over at Paige as the man let himself in, she wanted to wake her up but she recognized those bright blue eyes and large structure.

"What do you want?" She asked as the man who dragged her computer chair to sit his gigantic body across the bed, in front of her. "You ask wrong question." The man said with a thick Russian accent which scared the life out of her. "What should I be asking?"

"No questions, only commands which I obey." The man's crystal blue eyes looked straight at Emily's as if he were actually daring her. "How'bout we start over." He said, Jinx skipped from Emily and into the large man's arms as if sending her a sign. A sign that the man could be trusted. "Ms Fields, what would you like me to do for you?"

* * *

She's on her knees with her hands at the back of her head as if begging for life. Her cubical is surrounded by men armed with guns and some with taezers, anticipating her every move. "If it were up to me I'd put a bullet on you head..."

"Who said it isn't? Go ahead Champ, knock yourself out." Maya teased as Agent Clifton stood in front of her. "Cuff her up." She ordered the soldiers who complied, chaining her feet and picking her up from the ground. One soldier came in front of her and cuffed her hands but there was something about him that intrigued the rebel. He had the type of chin that looked handcrafted, it was a weird feature to recognize but to the rebel these were the kind of things she always picked up. "Come on, move!" Agent Shaw said, nudging the rebel by the shoulders as they led her out of her cubical to her final resting place.

The clicks of the chains on her legs could be heard from the other side of the glass panel as she entered the execution chamber. There was a Priest and the death warden when Maya entered with her entourage of soldiers. A gurney was placed with medical drips attached to it and not far was a table with three lethal injections was stationed ready to complete the mission. The rebel faced the witness room as they sat her on the gurney bed. Emily was there with Jinx in her hands and on each side of her were Hanna and Caleb. The one soldier removed the chains from her legs and arms, his familiar crystal blue eyes staring deeply at her.

She lay back on the bed as they strapped her up. Her eyes were locked to the brunette who cried silently with only tears streaming down her face. "Where are all your jokes?" Agent Clifton sarcastically asked, teasing the rebel. "I'm saving them for hell." Maya replied with the same sarcasm as they tilted the gurney so she could face the witnesses. Her heart was beating fast as she seek comfort at the only place she knew it existed, Emily's eyes. If this had happened a few weeks ago, way before she went back to Rosewood, it wouldn't have had such a big effect on her. She was not afraid of death, she was afraid of life or death without Emily beside her.

"Any last words?" The death warden asked as if last words would make a difference in the last few minutes she had on earth. A tear which had been knocking on her eyelid escaped and dropped right onto her dry cheek as she looked straight into Emily's eyes. "I love you." Was all she said causing Emily to burst into tears and hold onto Hanna for support. Maya sadly winked at Caleb and he nodded with a sad smile while the death warden inserted two IV lines into her veins. The Priest opened the Bible to read a scripture for forgiveness of sins before the event could proceed. The rebels eyes remained locked to the brunette throughout the whole procedure, she wanted to take the sight of the only person in the world she dearly loved to her grave.

The death warden took the first injection and inserted it into the drip, Emily watched as the liquid spread to the thin tubes and into her lover's veins. Mayas breath became weak and steady when the second injection got injected, her eyes would close themselves but she would force them open with the last little strength she had. Even through the last lethal, Maya fought her eyes. Her vision of Emily became blurry as the lethal did their magic, softly killing her even though some would argue that she deserved a more brutal death.

She breathed out her last breath and the machine connected to her beeped as loud as a sirens. A sound that would haunt the brunette forever. Emily silently cried as they closed Mayas dead eyes and disconnected the lifeless body from the tubes and life support machine. The death warden covered Mayas body with a sheet and Emily sadly watched as they drove the dead body out of the death chamber. Her lover was gone and just like all the other times, she never got the chance to say goodbye.


	8. The Ripe Fruits Of The Pinkie Swear

"Ms Fields?" Emily looked away from the dead body to the Russian man standing by the door. "We're all set." He said and the brunette nodded "Thank you, Ris." The man closed the door after acknowledging the brunettes gratitude while Jinx skipped from her arms to snuggle the lifeless body. Emily took an injection from the table and a deep breath as she looked at Mayas dead body. They say death is peaceful but the sight of Maya laying dead on a gurney was turbulent.

She closed her eyes, thinking of everything that had happened since she stepped out of the helicopter at the Grand Canyon. Surprisingly none of the events except the lost and found Malaysian plane had been covered in the news. The Secret Service had made her sign an NDA stating that she would never speak to anyone about what happened. Apparently it was for the best that the public didn't know about the whole issue because 'there's no need to startle everyone'. Emily inserted the needle into the dead veins and pressed the plunger to release its contents. She threw away the injection once done with it and sat there for a while, softly running her finger against the immensely abused vein on the rebel's cubital fossa.

After a moment of silence she stood up and placed a soft kiss on the dead lips running cold. She walked towards the door and twisted the handle but couldn't seem to leave the room. All she wanted was to be with the love of her life even though her soul was stuck in limbo. Emily glanced back one last time before walking out and closing the door, leaving behind her lover in the safe paws of the watch-cat. "Is everything going according to plan?" She asked Boris as he walked behind her, down a very dingy corridor "Da, Federals took bait. They all believe Clifton is in hiding."

"Good, I'm gonna need you to move Ma... The body as we agreed. I'll catch up with you all at night." The man nodded and took off to the same direction which they came from while Emily entered her destination. The smell of blood filled up the whole room, it was quite stuffy and the only light available was one shining down a body placed on top of an operation table. "How did it go?" Emily asked Spencer, as she stopped at the foot of the table "Great, for a first time operation."

"This was hardly an operation Spence, all you did was cut a hole and I did the rest." Said Mona as she took the bloody rubber gloves off. "Hanna would you stitch her up so we can get out of here, this place reminds me of the doll house." Said a nervous Aria, looking out the window even though they were under the radar "Don't rush me, I'm used to stitching faux fur not human flesh." The blonde fashion designer replied, tying up a knot on the woman's pelvic. "There!" She said looking at Emily "She's all yours." The brunette walked to the top edge of the table and faced Agent Clifton who was lying on the table. "What have you done to me?" She asked "Minor alterations." Emily said as she sat on a chair next to the table. "Why are you doing this?"

"I made a pinkie swear, Agent. Not to let anything or anyone come between me and the woman I love but you just had to interfere."

"That's stupid, she does those childish things to trick people. The Heads or Tails, Pinkie swears..."

"Wai, wai, wai, wait.!?" Emily interrupted her. "Did you just call our love stupid!?"

"Je-Ne-Sais-Quoi is incapable of love, she just wants to turn you into the monster that she is. This is not who you are." The Agent pleaded. "You're right, this is not who I am at all. This is what you made me." Said Emily "You killed the only woman I love, filled my heart with hate and now... I'm taking out all that anger on you and the Feds, my makers."

"You won't get away with this!"

"But I will, in fact I already have." The brunette stood up and walked around the room "You have always been the first person to find out about the JNSQ activities and now your obsession is about became your down fall."

"What do you mean?" Agent Clifton asked "New information has been leaked to Interpol, stating that you, Agent Clifton are the true identity of Je-Ne-Sais-Quai. I mean it makes sense... You know almost every single crime that the team has committed and you're always the Agent that leads every case linked to The JNSQ and The Orchestra syndicates."

"That doesn't proof anything."

"You're right, that's why we had to drop your name and a few finger prints here and there to make it more convincing. Your partner, Shaw is already running around town looking for you but don't you worry. I'm not going to let them execute you, I prefer to do that myself."

* * *

The sound of a circulating beep weighs in on her clogged ears, yawning to unblock them as she sat on a stool with a sheet covered table in front of her. Her eyes were sore and a sharp pain shot through her head which was heavy on her body. A bright light shined right before her blinded eyes as the lyrics of the background sound kicked in.

 _*Big sun coming strong through the motel blinds. Wake up to your girl, for now let's call her Cleopatra. Cleo-Patra*_ she looks towards the light and sees a dark figure of who she believed to be Cleopatra behind it. The only woman who makes the clocks around the world turn backwards whenever she kissed her.

 _*I watch you fix your hair, then put your panties on in the Mirror. Cleo-Patra*_ The woman behind the bright light walked towards the slightly weak rebel, heels clicking through the volume of the song before pulling off the sheet, revealing the Resolute Desk which set presidentially before her.

 _*Then your lipstick, Cleo-Patra.*_ The Egyptian Queen crawls on top of the desk, Maya squints her eyes with hopes of getting a better look through her blurry vision.

 _*Then your Six Inch Heals, catch her.*_ She sat right in front of her at the edge of the desk with her heals resting on the rebels jelly knees, slightly parting them as her vision cleared.

"Em..." She said as she tried to stand up but Emily pushed her back to the chair by putting her left heel on Mayas right shoulder.

 _*She's headed to the Pyramid.*_ the brunette stood on Mayas chair with legs on each side of her causing the rebel to looked up at her like a believer praying to her God up in the heavens.

 _*She's working at the Pyramid, tonight.*_ she slowly descended onto the rebels lap and straddled her when the beat dropped, lowering her legs to the floor and looked deep into Mayas eyes. She captured her previously dead lips in a kiss, holding her by the neck as her tongue licked her split bottom lip with a scar on it.

The rebels hands ran all over Emily's lace covered waist as she grinded her hips to the music and their soft moans. The brunette wore a black lace lingerie bodysuit and heels which elongated her frame, making her legs go on for days. Her core was grinding into the rebel as they broke the kiss, Maya moved her lips to the brunettes neck, taking in the intoxicating scent of her skin as she ran her wet tongue on the soft skin. Emily moaned as Maya sucked on her pulse, hips rolling into her pelvic and biting her lip at the sensation on her neck and already dripping core. The rebel grabbed the brunette's butt tightly pulling her closer to her groin and used the other hand to grab her breast tightly. Mayas lips moved lower to the swimmers breast which she bit through the material of the lingerie as Emily seductively grabbed her by her long locks. Her hips moved in a circular motion to the song as the thin material of the bodysuit got wet with every stroke she aimed at the rebels also dripping core.

Emily pulled away and stood up from the rebels lap, turning around so her back faced Maya. She sensually swayed her hips to the beat of the music as Maya caressed the uncovered skin of her butt, the rebel leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the side of her round bottom before lightly biting the plump bottom. Emily seductively bent over and the criminal bit her lip at the sight of her covered centre, picking in between the perfectly round ass. She tightly squeezed Emily's butt and ran some of her fingers under the material of the bodysuit causing the brunette to loudly moan and roll her hips seductively.

Emily slowly sat in between the rebels parted thighs and pushed herself back until her round bottom was flush against the rebel's core. Maya held onto the hips which gyrated into her, her previously cold body now heating the highest temperature at the state of being aroused. She moaned as the friction of Emily's plump bottom made her core leak. The swimmer leaned her back onto the rebel, hips still moving to the music as she looked into her eyes and captured her lips in a kiss.

 _*You show up after work I'm bathing your body, touching you places only I know*_ The sly criminal cupped Emily's breast with her left hand as the other sneaked down her heated centre, rubbing her clit through the lacy material.

 _*You wet and you're warm just like our bath water, can we make love before you go?*_

They broke the kiss with Maya scrapping her neck with her pearl white teeth and lightly biting it before releasing the skin with a wet kiss. "Oh, Maya!" She moaned.

 _*The way you say my name makes me feel like I'm that niggah but I'm still unemployed*_

Emily stood up from the villain's lap and dragged her up with her by her prison overalls as the song carried on.

Maya instantly put her lips on the brunettes, her hands stuck to her curves as Emily unbuttoned the top of her prison overalls. She picked Emily up, placed her on the edge of the Resolute desk as the prison orange jumpsuit settle on her waist. Emily broke the kiss and bit her lips at the sight of the slightly tomboy rebel in her signature see-through lace bra. Hair wavy and the baggy overall lowered, showing off the tip of her matching lace thongs and the healing bruises on her abs. She ran the tips of her fingers on the purple skin, the convict-look looked so damn sexy on the rebel.

Emily looked into Mayas dark orbs and was immediately sent to ecstasy by the look of desire the rebel gave her, she instantly resumed their kiss with Maya hands disappearing to the back of Emily's sexy lingerie to unzip it and slid it off her shoulders. She paved way of soft wet kisses down her neck to the chest, wasting no time on taunting Emily's nipples. She sucked on her hard bud while pinching the other between her index and forefinger, giving each of them equal attention as she switched up the form pleasure. Emily felt spark shooting up her spine as she held onto Mayas hair, her body rocked back and forth, losing herself in the sensual touch. Her breath hitched when the criminal kissed down her abs, inches away from the delicate spot in need for relief. She places her heels at the arm handles of the chair where Maya sat, parting her legs in order to give the rebel full access.

The outlaw pulled the rest of Emily's bodysuit off and she raised her hips, making it easier for her to slide it off her legs. She threw the clothing down and kissed the inside of her right thigh, leaving a trail of wetness leading to her core. The brunettes immediately lay back on the table, Maya was yet to start but her elbows we're already too week to hold her body up. Her back arched from the desk, feeling sparks on her spinal as Maya inched closer and closer to her heat radiating core. Finally, Mayas soft tongue licked her folds and resulting in Emily's hips rolling forward, her grunts getting louder as she lost herself at the glorious sensation between her thighs. The rebel sucked every drip of her wetness and licking every inch of her delicate spot, her breath heaved whenever her core came into contact with the soft wet tongue. Maya held tightly onto her thighs, eating her out like her favourite meal which indeed she was.

Her moans seductively echoed through the background sound of the end of the song. Maya ran the tip of her tongue on the swimmers clit before sucking it into her mouth causing Emily's back to arch, creating a beautiful curve as she moaned. "Baby, Yes!" She was near release and her body was hot and couldn't stay still. Her eyes instantly opened as she sucked in a deep breath, orgasm kicking into the rebel's lips as she moaned from the pit of her stomach and her hips grinding into Mayas mouth. The music had ended and all that could be heard was the brunette's grunts and moans. Maya devoured every bit of her love juices, holding onto her rocking hips, lips never leaving Emily's rosy folds until she calmed from her climax.

Emily rose up, pulling Maya's face from between her thighs and kissed her deeply. The rebels tongue entered her mouth and slowly brushed against hers, giving her a mouth-watering taste of her own sweet nectar. Emily's hands worked on pulling down the rest of the overalls with the rebel assistance, she was down to her underwear as Emily was stark naked. She climbed the Resolute desk and straddled the swimmer, their lips never breaking the kiss until Emily settled for her neck. She removed Mayas bra and licked the length of her collar bone, making the rebel shiver as the soft tongue slid her skin. The two moved so they could lay vertically on the desk, Emily kissing her down to lay as comfortably as she could on the wooden desk.

She kissed down Mayas chest, cupping her breast and caressing every inch of her thigh with the other hand. The criminal's hips rocked into her the moment she lay between her thighs kissing her neck. The brunette pinched Mayas nipple before moving her hand to her thongs, her head never looking up from its position nuzzled up on her neck. Her lips took over in taunting the hard buds, lightly biting them as the rebel raised her hips, thongs sliding down her thighs. Emily sat up to remove the material from the criminal's legs, she threw the garment to the floor. She parted Mayas knees, biting her lip while taking in the view of the sexy rebel laying naked on her back. Her dark eyes stared straight into Mayas as she crawled back up, nuzzling between her thighs and capturing those busted lips.

Maya moaned when she felt the swimmers tongue brushed against hers, her core rocked into Emily's pelvic leaving a patch of wetness on it. The brunette broke the kiss and trailed her tongue down the length of her neck, biting the skin as Maya caressed her scalp. Her teeth lightly scrapped her golden skin as she led her lips to the rebel's nipple, instantly taking one in her mouth and tightly grabbing the other. Maya bit her lip as Emily took turns at pleasuring her breast and while she was at it her other hand cupped her core, massaging her wet folds in circular motions.

Emily lowered her kisses to the abs, running her soft tongue on every bruise on the outlaws tortured skin. "Oh Em!" Maya moaned when the brunettes kissed down her V-line and tongue licked her clit. Her hands wrapped around the rebels thighs as she indulged into Mayas sweet spot. The rebels closed her eyes shut as she took deep breaths, every part of her body felt like it had butterflies flattering inside her. Emily's tongue licked and sucked her core throughout, her clitoris would pulse, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm.

She took Mayas clit into her mouth making the rebel moan in pleasure, no drug in the world could make her feel the way Emily did as she ran her tongue on her folds. The heat of her orgasm radiated throughout her body as she came hard on Emily's mouth. The brunette listened to the harmonized sounds of her lover as she sucked her dry, lapping all the sweet rewards as much as she could until the rebel caught her breath. Emily and Maya made love for hours, never leaving their spot on the presidential desk and both reaching intense multiple orgasms from the beautiful love they were making.

"I should have known that you were God." Maya said as she lay on the Resolute desk with Emily's head resting on her chest and a cotton sheet covering them. "Then I wouldn't have wasted my last days on earth praying to some weird dude." Emily laughed at the rebel who ran her fingertips on the length of her arm. "Babe. You're not in heaven." She said crocking her head up so she could look Maya in the eyes. "Fuck!? I could've sworn that I prayed enough not to end up in Hell." She said, taking in the claustrum and dingy room. "Calm down, we're in a storeroom at Aria and Ezra's apartment." Maya looked at Emily and lightly chuckled. "Jesus Christ, we've really hit the lowest low if we're making love in a storeroom that's not even ours."

"This was the only safe place where I could hide the Resolute desk since the law enforcements are looking everywhere for it. Trump is pretty humiliated by what you did to him."

"Sonuvabitch is lucky we're not making love at his house, unlike your friends. I mean, it was first Spencer then Hanna, Lucas and now Aria house. To be honest I can't wait to do it at Alison's." Emily lightly chuckled and playfully hit her on the shoulder. "Be nice. Ali's one of the people who were active on your jail break."

"How did you manage that anyway?"

"It wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for all our friends, Ris and the team. We had to replace most of the soldiers with our men plus Caleb and Mona hacked into their system, making it easier for us to know what was going on in there. I also went to Macchu Picchu and found your fathers stuff, we traded the lethal for his creation. Drugs that could lower your heart rate enough to presume you dead and everything just kinda fell into place from there."

"I knew you would get me out. I just wish I didn't have to go through the dying process." The escaped convict said, wondering why she had to go through death the second time around. "Your dying was for my own amusement. I wanted you to believe that you were really getting executed, payback for faking you death in high school." Maya's jaw dropped at Emily's confession "That's not funny." She pouted while Emily laughed at her. "I know it's hilarious! You should've seen your face when you said your last words." At this point Maya felt like she could cry, how could the brunette prank her with death out of all things? "But then again, The Secret Services would have been sceptical of the new info we manufactured if you didn't. It had to seem like Clifton used you as a cover up before they sole handily figured out her 'real' identity."

"Wait! Interpol believes that Clifton is Je-Ne-Sais-Quoi?"

"Yep, they're heading for her arrest as we speak." Emily said as she got off the desk to wear her bodysuit. "Get dressed, we're gonna celebrate the 4th of July." Maya was kind of stunned by Emily's boldness. She spoke in more of an order as if she had no option but the rebel was the kind to test the waters, had Emily really changed that much since her arrest. "Forget about the 4th of July, let's just stay here and make love all night." Emily picked up the rebels prison wear and threw it at her "Trust me, you're not gonna wanna miss this." She said with a sly smile which confirmed the rebel's inquisitively. Emily is officially a good girl gone bad.

* * *

 _*"Come take a walk on the wild side, let me fuck you hard in the pouring rain..."*_ Emily sang along as they sped up a hill in a vintage 300SL Mercedes Benz. A car that Maya and her brother had stolen from a museum for their parents wedding anniversary. _*"Choose your last words, this is the last time."*_ Maya watched the terribly off-tune brunette in terror as she drove recklessly in full speed. The bandit's whole body was iron stiff as she tightly held onto her seat and the door, she had no intentions on relying on the power of the seatbelt alone. _*"Cause you and I... We were born to die"*_ even though these were just lyrics, Maya was convinced that Emily was indeed trying to kill them. She took sharp turns without decreasing the speed, making Maya light headed as she felt herself knocking on heaven's door yet again in less than 48 hours.

Immediately when Emily hit the breaks into parking the rebel sprang out of the vehicle in relief. "Babe, are you okay?" Emily asked as she got out of the car and walked towards Maya. "Yeah, I think it's just the after effects of dad's drugs." She lied but Emily smiled innocently, kissing her on the cheek. "Come on. I've got a surprise for you." She pulled the rebel by hand and they left the parking lot which was filled with expensive cars such as Mustangs', Bentleys' and Ferraris'. From the distance the two could hear music playing and chatters of an intimate crowd. Maya had no idea what to expect but hoped that Emily wasn't getting back at her for what happened at the Grand Canyon. Her heart was still fragile from all these near death experiences.

They reached an open field where all their friends were gathered. Caleb and Hanna were making out in front of the bonfire as Toby and Spencer failed hard at making conversation with them. Mona was seated on top of the refreshments table, flirting with a group of the JNSQ men while seductively playing a game of Russian roulette with them. She waved a pistol gun around at the men, only making out with whoever didn't blink when she fired at them. Aria stood by the grill while Ezra flipped the meat and with them was Alison, wrapped in the arms of the strong, gigantic, Russian man.

"Dafauq did that happen!?" Maya asked raising eyebrows at the view of a man she considered to be her guardian angel, kissing on Ali's neck. "Everyone deserves a happy ending. Come on, they're all waiting." Everybody cheered when the two finally stepped into plain sight with Jinx instantly jumping into her owners arms. Maya slightly smiled even though she was annoyed at all the attention, she hated the spotlight. "Prison Orange really looks good on you." Caleb teased the rebels outfit and they all laughed. "It will look much better once I accessories with all of yall's teeth." they continued to laugh and scoffed at her response.

"St Germain? I don't believe that we have officially met." Alison said as her and Boris approached her best friend and the said woman. "We're quite familiar with each other either way, I don't think there's any need for introductions." Maya said and the blonde nodded "I know that you and I don't see eye to eye..."

"I'm willing to tolerate you for Ris's sake..." Maya said "And so am I, for Emily's sake." Alison agreed, making both Boris and Emily happy that they could at least find common ground. "You two gonna hug it out now." Maya and Alison voiced their objections to Boris's suggestion. "Too soon."

"A hand shake will suffice." Emily laughed as her best friend and her lover connected in an awkward handshake. "So, what's next now that you're a free woman?" Ezra asked the rebel, handing her a stiff drink of whiskey as they gathered to sit around the fire. "I was thinking of taking some time off." She said holding onto Emily's thigh, seated on her lap with Jinx nuzzled up between them. "Really? And what are you gonna do?" Asked Toby, stunned as everyone else including Emily. "I don't know maybe become a Monk, you know... Better my chances of getting into heaven the next time I die again." They all laughed as the rebel proclaimed her devotion to the idea.

"Come on, St. Germain. We didn't save you from execution so you could pussy out on us." Said Mona, still with a gun at hand and hunky assassins throwing themselves at her. "You actually owe us your life for your escape." Spencer said in a matter of fact. "If you don't remember well, I just came back from the dead." The rebel said, directing her message to everyone. "Like Jinx here I've got nine lives which means I'm _pretty much_ untouchable."

"If it hadn't been for all of us you'd be _pretty much_ dead by now." Said her best friend, Caleb. "And we could always give you back to the Feds." Alison smirked, teasing her friendly nemesis who looked at everyone before finding comfort in the girl seated on her lap. "Either that or you resume your commitment to the syndicate." Emily said, smirking through her eyes and giving Maya mixed signals. "Em..." She pleaded "Oh, there's another option which includes me killing you but like you said... The nookie is too good." They all laughed as the rebel shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe that Emily was using her own trick on her. She has created a monster.

"So what's t'verdict." Asked Ris, the only person Maya thought that had her sanity in mind. "I don't really have much of a choice Ris, looks like the JNSQ firm is in new hands." The rebel replied, fascinated by the idea of Emily running the operations of a worldwide crime organization. The world will surely need prayers. "So Em... What's our next mission?" Asked Aria who had been quite scared at the beginning but had now grown fond of the idea of being the villain for once. "For now we celebrate, we'll talk business another day." Hanna's phone beeped and so did everyone else's except Maya given her state of being fresh out of Federal custody.

"It's time." The blonde said looking a Maya with a wild grin on her face. "Time for what?" Maya asked, being the only person who was sidelined with the information. "Fireworks." Said the blonde. Emily pulled Maya up to her feet and they all walked to the edge of the hill, overlooking the building on top of a slightly distant mountain. The Secret Service Centre.

"We planted a number of explosives at the Centre and inserted the timer and wireless detonator between Clifton's intestines." Maya cringed at the thought of the operation, she may be a killer but the thought of human insides made her squeamish. "It started counting down the minute they took her in the building."

"Emily, this is going to bring a lot of attention." She said but the brunette calmly shook her head. "Not to us, all the legal forces in the world believe that Clifton is the real Je-Ne-Sais-Quoi and everybody knows that if a true villain has to go, it goes out with a bang." Maya released a breathy laugh as she looked towards the building centre; the swimmer really had everything figured out.

"In three, two, one..." Hanna counted down and all of the bombs went off one by one, turning the facility into wild explosives of fire. The JNSQ team cheered in celebration as they watched from a distance, patting each other for a crime well carried out. Maya breathily laughed as she shook her head in disbelief, stunned that Emily had been able to orchestrate such a big crime. "So this makes us even." Said Emily as Maya looked back at her with raised eyebrows "You got rid of Harvey for me and I got rid of Clifton for you." The rebel laughed through her smile, finally Emily believed that she had been honest with her all this time. "Touché." She said, holding her by the hips as they connected lips in a kiss while the bombs continued to explode. Sparks shot up their spine when their tongues brushed against each other, eyes closed as they lost themselves in the sound of the loud explosives and the teams cheers.

They broke the kiss and the rebel lightly laughed, shaking her head, still perplexed at the current events. "We're really going to hell for this." She said looking at the wild fire in awe as if she hadn't done anything similar. "As long we're there together I don't mind." Emily said as she ran her fingertips on rebels arms wrapped around her waist while Maya's chin rested on her shoulder. "... And besides, we'll probably dethrone Lucifer when we get there."

* * *

 **This is as far as I could go in terms of happy endings, I never planned this to be the typical criminal turned straight kinda story so I hope you prefer the villains as much as I do. 1st song is Frank Ocean's Pyramids II** _(in-conjunction to Maya's video saying that Emily is reincarnation of Cleopatra)_ **, 2nd is Born To Die by Lana Del Rey** _(coz it's a nice song to listen to when you're driving full speed and behaving like a degenerate)_ **. I haven't thought about writing anything yet or even a sequel but as soon as I have an idea, I will** _(suggestions welcomed)_ **. Thank you all for reading, the support and reviews. Till next time ;)**


End file.
